


I’m Having Your Baby (It's None of Your Business)

by WritewhatIwant



Series: Rainbow Series 🌈 [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Harry, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Endgame Larry, F/M, Fertility Clinic, Kid Fic, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Original Character(s), Photographer Harry, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Slow Build, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, don't crucify me, google is my best friend, ive never lived in Colorado, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant
Summary: A bet can cost you a lot. Harry learns this in the weirdest of ways.Louis just wanted a baby, and he got so much more.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Rainbow Series 🌈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717261
Comments: 63
Kudos: 324





	1. A Bet's A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3, woohoo!  
> My username is my philosophy to writing so✌🏾.  
> 🗣 PSA: I write POC, so if you don’t like that I would advise you don’t read.  
> Also, don’t steal my work, being original is so much better 😌.  
> I do allow translations but it’s at my discretion.  
> I hope whoever reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Live the life you want, and that concludes my TEDtalk 😘.

“Harry, you have to uphold the deals of the bet,” Niall admonished, laughing into the crook of his arm.

“I was _drunk_ , and so were you and Liam,” Harry whined, pulling briefly on his shoulder-length brown curls, a nervous tick that he had promised himself he’d quit.

“Ah, Ah, Ah. A bet is a bet, my friend.”

Harry, sat in the passenger seat of Niall’s black Toyota Camry, glanced at the looming, stark-white building, “What if someone actually gets my sperm, then there will be a little version of me running around and—.”

“Harry, dude, why the fuck are you reading that deep into it?”  
  
“Because! I will say it again; there will be little versions of me running around.” He emphasized the last few words to the brunette.

Harry doesn’t understand why he even still makes bets with the two people who were always waiting for his downfall. They were like brothers, yes, but Niall and Liam were like brothers from hell  
  
“Hey, I’ll hold your hand the entire time,” Niall spoke, blue eyes filled with giddiness as he placed his right hand over his heart.  
  
“Shut up,” Harry groaned, pouting as he exited the vehicle, long legs wrapping up into each other and making him knock briefly into Niall, who still wore a mischievous grin.  
  
He pulled his sweater over his knuckles as he stared up at Lauren H. James Fertility Clinic, cringing slightly at the sweat collecting at the base of his neck. Despite the fluctuation in the spring weather in Colorado, May was on the horizon, and Harry couldn’t wait to graduate and start interning at the photography shop near CSU.  
  
“Hey, at least you’re getting paid to jack-off.”  
  
Shaking his head in disproval, Harry attempted to hide his smile. Secretly Harry was thankful that he was getting paid, the money would definitely help with the down payment on the apartment he wanted to rent with Addison, his girlfriend of four years.  
  
~  
  
“So, what was it like?” Niall questioned, leaning half of his body on the center console, as Harry plopped down into the passenger seat. “Did you cum a lot?”  
  
“Gross, Niall!” Harry chided, pulling the seatbelt on, “It was…weird, like she was happy that I was young, and said that they only allow your sperm to be used a maximum of four times, that includes failed inseminations too.”  
  
“Hey! Look at the silver lining, four is a small number, and you might get someone who wants your entire batch.”  
  
“Okay, yeah.” Harry agreed before his mind went rampant with worry, “Or what if. What if they have multiples.”  
  
“Oh damn Harry! Stop fucking worrying.”  
  
“I’m never making a bet with you two ever again.”  
  
“Hey, that’s fine by me. You would lose horribly anyways, so it saves me the heartache of seeing you suffer.” Niall added, shooting his frazzled best friend a wide grin, “Now let’s eat because that was the longest hour of my life, and I’m starving.”  
  
Harry texted Liam to meet them at Snack Attack because if he got another text from the male asking how it went, he might just chuck his iPhone out the window.  
  
“Are you gonna tell Addison?” Niall pondered, eyes scanning over the GPS screen.  
  
“I told her yesterday when you and Liam were filling out my application for me, she just laughed.”  
  
“Hey, at least she didn’t harp on the fact that you would have bastard children runnin’ round.”  
  
“Heyy, don’t call them that. They’re still my kids.” Harry grimaced at his own words, even more, bothered by Niall calling them _bastards_.

Harry knew early on in life, probably at the age of sixteen, that he wanted the whole family dynamic. Big house with the white picket fence, a few dogs, a handful of cats, topped with at least four little ones pitter-pattering around. He knew that Addison wanted that too. At least that what she told him in huffed annoyance when he was going on and on about what the future held for them after graduation.  
  
“Liam’s bring Zayn and Leilani.” He spoke, switching over to Addison’s name to tell her that the deed was done.  
  
“He invited Leilani, and I look like total shit,” Harry noted the panic in Niall’s eyes, and he wanted to laugh, but he willed himself not to. The blonde’s crush on the African-American was downright adorable and funny.  
  
He and Liam were constantly teasing him about it, and it was a bonus when Niall’s cheeks would darken to a deep cherry red, and he’d stutter over his next few words. “You look fine, Ni, don’t freak out.”  
  
“I’m freaking out H; I’m freaking all the way out.”  
  
Looking at the GPS, Harry noticed they would be pulling up in less than five minutes. “Well, too bad so sad because we’re almost there.”  
  
The blonde gripped the steering wheel tightly, bright blue eyes bulging slightly as he continued down the busy road. Harry laughed, and kept a steady gaze on the hysterical male, “Just ask her out, and then we can finally all go on a triple date. No more fifth wheeling for you, my friend.”  
  
“Shut up, sperm boy.” Niall hissed, pulling into a parking space, and then quickly pulling down his visor to fix his hair and check his teeth for old food particles.  
  
“Please don’t make that a thing. If you start, then Liam and everyone else will be soon to follow.” Harry pleaded, taking off his seatbelt, and checking his phone for the time.  
  
Addison had sent him back a thumbs up, saying she’d taken a few extra shifts at the hospital so that they could hang out all day Sunday. Replying with a smiley face, he pocketed his phone and pinned his eyes back on Niall. His dark, chestnut locks, had been swept up into a messy quiff. Harry watched him pull a small bottle of cologne from the glovebox and spray his body down heavily, which had them both coughing sporadically.  
  
“Damn Ni, don’t drown her in your sea of Polo.”

“I’m just trying to jazz myself up a little.”  
  
“We’re eating at a fast-food joint. I think you’ll be fine.”  
  
When Liam texted their group chat letting them know he was five minutes out, they made their way inside to snag a good table. With Niall’s eyes darting from his menu to the door every ten seconds, Harry couldn’t help but feel a little off-kilter himself.  
  
“Geez dude, calm down, you look like you committed a crime. I mean, you sort of did in the car putting on all that cologne, but that’s beside the point.” Harry muttered, green eyes falling onto Niall, whose face had morphed into a bored gaze.  
  
“Are you quite finish, sperm boy.”  
  
Harry could only gape like a fish before he pouted profoundly and stuck his nose back into the menu in front of him.  
  
“That’s what I thought, and oh fuck, they’re here.” Niall looked so awestruck that Harry had to turn around, Liam and Zayn were giving off dotingly, in love, couple vibes. Leilani was already waving at them, her Colgate smile on full display, long black braids falling across her russet-brown skin that meshed well with the flitting sun-rays. “Damn.”  
  
“Damn indeed.” Harry agreed, the smack to the back of his head was very much expected, and through the pain, he laughed lightly, “Calm down lover boy. Addison’s the only one for me.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Just watch your mouth.”  
  
After they all got acquainted, Harry couldn’t help but feel like he was now in Niall’s old shoes. Until, of course, the dreaded topic of genuine discussion was brought up, and all he wanted to do was hide under a rock.  
  
“How long do they keep it,” Leilani questioned her onyx eyes huge with interest.  
  
“She said it can remain frozen for 28 years, but that they usually don’t have a sample stay that long. With their being female and male pregnancies, it’s common for a sample to be used in a span of six months.”  
  
“So basically, you’d be somewhat of a father at the age of 22,” Zayn interjected, disinterested eyes falling over a fidgety Harry.  
  
“I guess…but she said that they try and do a ‘first come first serve’ type approach that way people aren’t cherry-picking.” Harry couldn’t hold the male’s gaze for long, ducking his head and reaching for a few leftover fries on his plate.  
  
“Maybe no one will use it.” Liam countered, shrugging his shoulders as he reached for his lemonade. “What did Addison say.”  
  
Zayn scrunched his nose, and Harry knew the male didn’t care for his girlfriend. “She probably brushed it off like she does everything that doesn’t revolve around her.”  
  
“Zayn.” Liam scolded as if he were a blunt child who didn’t understand somethings should be left unsaid.  
  
Harry frowned. Unbeknownst to them, Zayn was, in some way, speaking the truth. Addison _had_ brushed it off and told him that they were all crazy before moving on to talk about her shifts at the hospital. He loved her, and they had already sort of planned out their life, so he took the good and the bad.

“She said we were crazy.”  
  
“Y’all are crazy.” Leilani added with a giggle, looking at Niall when she composed herself, “And you’re the ring leader.”  
  
Niall blushed darkly and stumbled over his words before settling for smiling at the vixen who had him tongue-tied.  
  
“Hopefully, they don’t get your frog face.” Liam chuckled, pushing Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“What the hell, Liam,” wide eyes pinned on his sorry excuse of a best friend.  
  
“If we’re completely honest, he’s right,” Zayn began, which had Harry frowning, “But. Your hair and height would be great assets to pass down to your future spawn.  
  
Harry looked puzzled, “Thanks…I guess…”  
  
“It was a compliment.” Zayn verified, bored expression back in place.  
  
The conversation soon moved onto graduation, and what they all had planned for the summer before they each started up work in the fall, and real adulthood began. Harry was excited. Putting aside the fact that he had just donated sperm and ran the risk of producing a child, he’d never know he was still eager to begin the next portion of his life with his closest friends and the love of his life


	2. Give Me A Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have four chapters completed, I’m just super new to this platform from a writers standpoint and hope those who read will bear with me. 🙈☺️

_Six Years Later_

Louis entirely blamed Zayn for being the reason he was sat inside a fertility clinic on the cusp of committing to having a baby by himself. It’d been a random Friday night three weeks ago, and Zayn had splurged on some dank weed. Stories from college got brought up, and soon Louis was hearing about how good boy Liam, Zayn’s boyfriend/husband of almost a decade, had won a bet with one of his unfortunate friends who, in turn, had to donate his sperm.

It was one of those stories that kind of goes over your head, and at the most inopportune time, during his volunteer shift in the NICU, that he pondered over the story and got to thinking about his biological clock and how he _really_ wanted a baby.

See, his dating life was pretty much in shambles since breaking it off for a final time with his college on again off again boyfriend, John. Louis realized he didn’t need a man in his life to stress him out and breathe up all the good air in his apartment. So making the definitive decision to have a baby on his own in the quiet nursery was almost effortless. Of course, it was too easy because the next day, when he finally decided to bring it up to Zayn, the idea was quickly shot down by his best friend.

“Why in the fuck would you want to have a _baby_.” Zayn said, the disgust hanging heavily over the word ‘baby’ “I mean it’s a… _baby_.”

“Z, I’m a preschool teacher.” Louis deadpanned, cerulean orbs rolling in their sockets.

“So? Your point.” The blasé aura was oozing from the olive-toned male.

“It’s crazy you’re acting this way when I recall you drunk off your ass talking about naming your daughter Waverly or some shit.” Louis countered, cutting his eyes at the still disinterested male.

“Of course I want that, Louis! But I want it when I’m a successful artist, and Liam’s retired from the fire department, and I don’t have to worry about getting a call late at night that he didn’t make it or some other fucked up shit!”

Louis had to pause and really decipher what Zayn had said because it was the most he’d heard the California native speak in the entire three years he’d known him. Most of his sentences were clipped and tinged with disinterest.

“Aww Zaynie-poo, you have a heart, and you actually care about something or someone, I guess.”

“10 years kind of does that automatically asshole.”

The silence fell instantly, but Louis was too deep in his head to be bothered by it. “I’m gonna do it, Zayn. I want a baby, and that’s that.”

His best friend huffed and puffed for another five minutes before realizing Louis was set in his ways, “Okay. I guess I’m obligated to stand by your side through all of this, seeing that I’m your best friend.”

“I love you too.”

~ 

“Are you nervous,” Zayn mumbled, flipping through a People’s magazine halfheartedly.

“Not really, just want to be preggers already.”

“Yuck.”

Louis managed to catch his name over his laughter, and he rose slowly. It was decided in the car that Zayn would stay in the waiting room because even though they were close, they still had boundaries.

Louis had also stressed that nobody was to know about the pregnancy until it was a sure thing, and he wouldn’t label it as a sure thing until he was at least eight weeks along.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m Dr. Abrams, and I know you spoke briefly with my nurse, and I just want to go over a few more things with you.”

Dr. Abrams was beautiful, and Louis wouldn’t mind having a baby with him. With his comforting, broad smile and vibrant gray eyes, Louis couldn’t help but feel at ease.

“How are you feeling? Nurse Amy filled me in on your file, and just to calm your racing thoughts about what you’re doing, I just want to say that you are not the first, nor will you be the last to have a child on their own.”

Louis didn’t expect that to make him feel better, but it had, and the smile that broke across his face had the tension in his shoulders dissipating. “Thanks. My best friend thinks I’m having a mid-life crisis.”

Dr. Abrams laughed deep and jovially. “A baby is the last thing most in a midlife crisis are looking for, but having a baby on your timing can never lead you wrong.”

Things flowed smoothly after that, and although Louis felt slightly overwhelmed, he couldn’t help but get the tiniest bit excited. Dr. Abrams would be his fertility doctor, and once they had successful implantation, he would start seeing Dr. Waters in East Dale.

His first trial wouldn’t start for another two weeks, in which he was advised to steer clear of drugs and alcohol. Seeing that, he only preferred a glass of red wine late at night going over lesson plans, and he only smoked weed when Zayn could butter him up enough to indulge with him; he was pretty okay with following the straight and narrow.

“All good?” Zayn asked, stretching his limbs as he stood.

“Yeppers. I’m coming back on the 3rd of March to start my first round of trials. Tonight I have to look through this batch of donors and send my pick to Nurse Amy by noon tomorrow.”

“Are you gonna actually look through all those?” Zayn inquired, his face oozing ‘you have the attention span of a puppy.’

“Yes, _Zayn,_ I’m actually going to go through them all.”

“Well, don’t pick anyone who eats blue cheese,” Zayn added, face scrunched in disgust as he got into the passenger seat of Louis’ blue Ford focus.

Laughing as he sat in the driver’s seat, Louis let the fact that he was about to embark on a life-changing journey really sink into his bones to live there permanently.

“I’m happy for you, Lou. I know I have a hard time showing enthusiasm, but I want you to know that I honestly am happy that you’re happy.”

“Can you get hormones this early?”

“What?” Zayn answered puzzled expression etched across his face as he turned to look at his best friend who had alligator tears resting on his eyelids. “Oh damn, please don’t start that shit.”

Sniffling Louis pulled off, ‘Hey, be prepared for nine months of this shit,” and he wiped the droplets of water from his face.

~

“Addi, I’ve wanted to start a family with you for a year now, and I understand that you’re up for that promotion at the hospital, but I feel the next step for us is a baby.”

They had been having this argument for a while now, and Harry was _tired_. It was always “Now’s not the time” or “I’m too busy at the hospital; a pregnancy would slow me down”. Harry, of course, never wanted to pressure his now wife of two years, but he had been putting the baby conversation on the back burner for almost a year now.

“Harry, honey, a baby is a lot of responsibility that we can’t afford right now. I mean, I definitely can’t afford it right now.”

“What does that mean.”

She groaned before putting down her iPad, and giving the photographer her full attention, “I just mean that I’m about to be promoted to head Nurse practitioner, and that’s a lot more time and a lot more commitment. You can afford to have this baby right now because, well, you work for yourself. You pick your hours and determine when you get off. I don’t get that luxury, so a baby would, again, slow me down.”

“So what you’re saying is that it’s too much of an inconvenience right now?’

She grimaced and pulled his hands into hers, “Don’t make it sound so bad, Oliver said that he knows that the promotion is mine. If we just hold out another year, once I’m fully comfortable with my new position, we can start trying then, I promise.”

Harry tried to smile, but he couldn’t, so he did what he always did and got up and left her alone. She’d said the same thing last year when she was trying to get put on Oliver’s nursing team, and that was another thing or person Harry despised. See, Oliver had more say about what moves his wife made than he did. The handful of times he had the strained pleasure of meeting the tall, dark, and handsome blonde with piercing blue eyes, he had nothing but red flags going up in his head. Even Niall disliked him, and that was saying a lot seeing that Niall liked Miss Jansen, the old lady who fed the pigeons at the park and cursed them out every time they jogged by and sent the birds flying.

After graduation putting a baby on hold was to be expected, they were both just interns trying to make a name for themselves, and life was hectic. Plus, their one-bedroom studio apartment wasn’t ideal. But then Harry’s Nana passed, and she left him enough money to open his starter business, and things took off from there. Business was so good that he was able to open two smaller shops in the Fort Collins area, and that in turn aided them to move into their dream house.

Addison was just along for the ride in all honesty. She supported Harry when it was due, and when they purchased their first home, she made sure to put in her personal touches with the designers. When Harry had proposed, she’d planned the wedding how she’d wanted, and Harry was happy even if he didn’t get a say in the majority of the wedding planning.

He was just so close to drawing the line at the baby topic because Harry was consistently finding himself giving in and settling for what Addison wanted.

“Hey man, can I come over?”

“Sure, H, you know you’re always welcomed.” Niall voiced over the phone, the static distorting his words slightly.

Smiling to himself, Harry hung up and grabbed his keys and jacket, “I’m gonna go to Niall’s for a bit should be back later tonight.” He didn’t want to, but his conscious would beat him up over it, so he kissed her blonde head with reluctance.

“Okay, babe, I’ve got a video call with Oliver, and Karen so I’ll be here. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Pulling up to the house located one street over, Harry quickly trotted up the stone steps, dodging sand pails, and tricycles on his ascent. When Niall opened the door, the smell of snickerdoodles and children laughing washed over him, and Harry let all the stress from the argument with Addison wash away.

“Trouble in paradise?” Niall question lightheartedly, smile miniscule against his lips.

“Oh, you know it,” Harry muttered, tossing his keys into the glass dish in the hallway.

He followed after his best friend, and the sound of little voices grew each step. Entering the kitchen was a sight that would make anyone fawn. Niall had finally gotten his shit together a month after they graduated and asked Leilani out on a date.

Six years later and Niall owned a pub near the college, which bought in a steady income for them. Leilani opened an art studio/paint and sip with Zayn that was the hype of most mom groups, and to artists of all ages.

They also were the only couple of their friend group to produce offspring: twin boys, Noah and Nathan, and a baby girl, Nyla. Niall was holding firm to the ‘N’ idea, which Leilani, for some odd reason, supported fiercely. Harry and Addison were the godparents to baby Nyla, Harry more so than Addison, seeing that the blonde never bonded with her goddaughter. Harry, on the other hand, took the one-year-old whenever her parents would turn her loose, which was often.

Harry yearned for what they had. He wanted all the firsts, and school functions, the picture days, and “I love you’s” it was all he could think of lately.

“Uncle Harry!” the twins belted, hopping from their green stools, and racing to hug the brunette with their dough covered fingers.

“Boys!” Leilani groaned, turning to put her daughter in the high chair, and with quick mom speed swiped up two wipes and promptly wiped off Harry’s shirt and their brown hands.

Large blue eyes peered up at Harry, “We’re sorry.”

“It’s fine, you rascals. I love it when you guys cover me in raw cookie dough.”

“See, mama, he likes it.” Nathan chirped, Noah, nodding in agreement.

After they hung off Harry’s legs, they decided it was time for more cookie making and left the older male alone. With the six-year-olds placated, Harry took this time to pull the babbling one-year-old from her high chair and pepper her chubby cheeks with raspberries.

After getting his baby fill, he and Niall move to the backyard.

“Talk to me, H, what’s wrong?”

“She wants to wait another year.”

“What? Why?”

“That stupid fucking promotion at the hospital she’s been waiting for is conveniently about to take place.” Harry ran his shaky fingers through his curls, tugging lightly, “This is what happened last year, Ni, and…and I just _can’t_.”

“You shouldn’t have to dude. When you two got married, you made a vow to compromise. And as long as I’ve known you two as a couple of any sorts, you’ve done the majority of the compromising.”

Harry didn’t know what to say back, because it wasn’t news to him that most of his friends didn’t care for Addison’s attitude or the way she treated Harry.

“I just want us to be happy and start that next phase you know, and I know nursing is her life and I would never want to give her an ultimatum to choose, but, even before we got married, back in college, she would sit there and say she wanted the same things I did and that she couldn’t wait to have kids. Now I… I just feel—”

“Like you’ve been lied to and wasted your time on a person who’s turning into someone you don’t even recognize.”

Those defining words had Harry hunching forward and weeping quietly. Niall’s hand on his back was much appreciated and helped him not feel as though he would float away into a cloud of dread.

“Things will work out H. I just know they will. You’ve been too good in this life for them not to.”

All the brunette could do was cry harder into the arms of his best friend.


	3. Wishes Do Come True

When Louis got the call that implantation had been successful, It was a sunny March afternoon, and he danced around his tiny apartment, and then promptly called his mom. He’d come clean to his parents about the pregnancy a week after his first trial because he loved them way too much to keep the secret of their first grandchild from them.

Of course, telling his parents, in turn, had them spilling the beans to immediate and extended family. His older sister Raven, who was more than eager to be removed from the throne of future grandchildren, was happy for her younger brother. Life as a traveling flight attendant was time-consuming and demanding, and she loved every second of it.

“Mom, I’m so scared because it took all four tries and if I lose this baby—”

“Don’t talk that way, sweetheart. This baby is going to be happy and healthy.”

He blushed slightly at being scolded, but he knew his mother was right. He had to celebrate the good and not dwell on the bad. If he dwelled, then he didn’t deserve this baby at all. Dr. Abrams, on their last cycle, had told Louis that this was the final viable sample of his donor’s specimen and that if it failed, he would have to pick a new donor, which freaked him out because it had been hell going through the files the last time and he did not want to be put through that fiasco again.

“I’m so excited sweet pea. I can’t wait to meet whoever is growing in that tummy of yours.”

“Me too, mom. Me too.”

~

Pulling into his driveway, Harry was surprised to see Addison’s white Lexus parked in her usual spot. It was Wednesday, which was her second busiest shift day, and she was home. He told himself not to panic or worry as he walked through his front door, but finding his wife pale-faced and staring off in the distance had his nerves on edge.

“Baby?” Harry eased, softly enough that he didn’t spook the disturbed looking woman. 

She turned wide green eyes onto the puzzled male, “Harry, honey, I thought you had appointments today?”

“I was headed to Niall’s to do the twins’ birthday photos, and I was just coming by to pick up the props I made. Why are you home? Wednesday’s are your long days.”

“I’ve been feeling a bit down for a few weeks, and I went to see Dr. Quentin on my break.” She looked visibly sick as she paced their all-white kitchen.

“Ads, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant Harry.” She stated slowly, almost afraid to speak any faster and have to repeat what was so obviously troubling for her to say.

The smile that grew across Harry’s face could’ve split his face in half. He jumped and danced and cheered before finally scooping his wife into his arms and twirling her slowly, “We’re having a baby!”

Addison tried to smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes, “Yep. I have a follow-up appointment in two weeks.”

If Harry had taken the time to realize that his wife wasn’t sharing in the same sentiment, he wouldn’t be so ecstatic.

“Have you told anyone, do you want to tell anyone, should we wait until you get further along?”

Addison couldn’t help but laugh at the flustered male, “H, calm down, and I haven’t told anyone yet. We should tell our parents and work our way down.”

So, that’s what they did. Harry’s mom and dad cried and promised to make a trip up from Boulder to help out, and Addison’s dad had shouted to all his golf buddies on the pitch that he was going to be a grandpa.

Telling their friends went as smoothly as Harry could’ve hoped. Addison’s girlfriends from college and the hospital had squealed and promised to meet up, while Harry’s tight-knit group, on the other hand, were a little lapsed in their happiness, most of them puzzled more than anything. Zayn, the boldest out of the bunch, had bluntly spoken up on the group FaceTime call, “I thought you two were waiting a year.”

Harry could only flush under their uncertainty and bepuzzlement. Addison, who also shared disdain for Zayn, turned her nose up at the blunt comment, “Well, things change when you’re in love, Malik.”

“That’s Malik-Payne to you, Mrs. _Styles_ ” The brunette muttered, golden-brown eyes rolling dramatically.

To ease the tension, Liam stepped back into the frame, “We’re happy for you guys, I guess Zayn and I need to get busy since everyone’s having babies. Z’s best friend is having a baby too, he and Addison are probably not far off from each other.”

“Liam!” Zayn scolded, which had Liam blushing and apologizing.

Before Harry could comment, Addison’s beeper was going off, and she jumped from the couch, “It’s Oli. I’m needed at the hospital.” She rushed, pulling her jacket back on and collecting her keys and purse.

Harry could only watch with wide eyes as she got ready to leave, “Babe, how about you take off the rest of the day, we can all hang out and talk about the baby.”

His friends were all agreeing in the back, Zayn, with apparent reluctance.

“How about this weekend? I finally got a Saturday off we could all do something,”

Before Harry could okay the idea, she had already kissed him on the cheek and left out the house. He was a little dumbfounded at how nonchalant she was to the pregnancy news.

“So you dudes should come over here because we just put all the kids down for naps, and we don’t feel like having to call up Leilani’s little sister to babysit.”

After they agreed and ended the FaceTime call, Harry left the house.

~

“I’m so happy for you man. I know how much you’ve wanted to start a family.”

“Thanks, even though all of you looked quite surprised.”

“Dude, she looked miserable, that’s what had us all puzzled.” Zayn groaned, plopping down on the gray sectional, pulling a stuffed zebra from under his butt.

Gauging the faces of his friends, he realized they all agreed with Zayn. “She’s just… she… she’s ju—”

“Just what, Harry?” Leilani whined, rubbing her temples and glaring at the brunette who hung his on head sheepishly, “When I found out about the twins, during a time where we were living above the pub, I was barely making a livable wage at the paint store on Collins, and we had barely enough money to eat for the two of us. I still jumped for motherfucking joy when I found out about them. I couldn’t stop smiling.”

“It’s true man, she had the most beautiful smile on her face, it was so fucking contagious that for a while I forgot about the bad and just lived in that moment.”

“Oh god, I’m gonna fucking puke.”. Zayn muttered as Liam pulled him under his arm.

“Shut it, Z,” Leilani said, sticking her tongue out at the affronted male, who returned the gesture right back to her.

“Anyway,” Niall started, “If you know that kids are something you want no matter what the circumstances are, it should always be a happy moment.”

“I’ll talk to her. I was just so excited when she told me that I didn’t realize it.”

“And that’s good, babe,” Leilani told him, “Be happy. It goes by way to fast.”

“When did you two even…I mean, she’s always working.”

“Niall!” Liam shrieked

Harry held his laugh because he didn’t want to wake the littles, “I don’t remember honestly.”

“Well, regardless, we’ll help you wherever we can.”

“Thanks, guys, it means a lot.”

They all decide to watch reruns of the office and drink the box wine that Leilani was intent on getting out of their house. Harry was on his third glass, feeling slightly buzzed and tingly when he remembered Liam bring up Zayn’s best friend.

“Zayn, how come you don’t bring your best friend around us.”

“Huh?” the dozing artist said, nuzzling further under Liam’s right arm.

“Your best friend, that’s pregnant, how come we’ve never met them.”

“He’s not really in your lane, I guess,” Zayn mumbled, clearly not interested in upholding this conversation.

“My lane?”

“Yeah, rich and well-off lane. I met him through the art program I did at the preschool a few years back, we hit it off, and he knows a true struggle.”

“I don’t know a true struggle?” Harry asked, staring accusingly at the brunette.

“No. You don’t. Plus, he’s really to himself and kind of shy when he doesn’t know you.” Zayn yawned, which Harry took as his sign that the conversation was over, “Plus, I don’t like sharing my friends.”

“Mhmm.”

Harry left well enough alone and allowed himself to get comfortable on his portion of the sectional. He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until Niall and Leilani were placing covers over him and the snuggled up couple at the opposite end.

Harry was going to be a father, and he couldn’t wait.


	4. Planning, Planning, and more Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips are necessary right now but aren’t permanent.

_Six months later_

“You’re doing amazing, Louis.”

“I’m so happy. I’m so chunky, and I love it so much!”

Dr. Waters laughed as she wiped the clear gel off his taut belly, “Good. You’re one of the rare few who appreciate the weight gain.”

“Knowing that it’s helping keep little man all warm and snug, makes it all worth it.”

“Well little man is healthy and growing perfectly, we’ll be back in another two weeks to start discussing birthing options. Until then, I want you to get into some Lamaze classes, and maybe even take up a birthing course.”

She handed him a few pamphlets, and he looked over them, briefly raising his body back into a sitting position and resting his hand over his bump.

“If you don’t have any questions, you’re good to go. Just stop at the front desk to schedule your next appointment.”

“Nope, I’m all good,” Louis chirped, using her hand as a guide to get down from the examination table, “Have a good one, Dr. Waters, see you in two weeks.”

After scheduling his appointment with the nurse at the front desk, Louis walked up to Zayn, who was currently in the middle of what looked to be an intense game of candy crush.

“Anything new about the little pea,” he asked, closing the app and standing.

“Nope, he’s still super big and healthy. She’s still kind of surprised by how big he is at only six months but said that he’s just tall.”

“Hey, the first thing from your donor that paid off.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m glad I didn’t pass down my short gene.”

“Yeah, you are pretty short,”

“Hush Malik-Payne.”

They laughed on their way to Louis’ car, “I’m craving waffles, so I thought we could go to Waffle House, and then I need to go to the donut shop on Tanks Avenue so I can finally get me a cinnamon roll.”

“Why do you treat me as if I’m your doting husband who delivers on your every command?”

“Because you are. Don’t tell Lima Bean, wouldn’t want his puppy dog eyes to make me feel bad.”

“Well, then don’t say that his husband is your husband.” Zayn tacked on, watching the caramel headed male pull out of the parking lot.

“Husband in spirit, that’s all.”

“We need to find you an actual husband, babe.”

“Nah, you’ll do just fine.”

~

“I signed us up for the Lamaze classes Dr. Jenkins recommended, they start tonight, and I scheduled your massage appointment for Tuesday at noon right after your morning shift.”

Addison was taking to pregnancy horribly. Everything bothered her, and everything made her sick. She was a little over six months, and she was miserable. She had to cut back a lot on her hours and step down from her position, which she’d cried about for close to two hours.

Harry was blamed for everything. If she could blame him for the sun being too bright and the sky being too high, she would.

“Did you pick up my notes from the hospital and tell Oliver that I wanted to be included in the trials next week?”

“Yes and No.”

She cut her icy green eyes at the blushing photographer, “What do you mean, no? You had one job!”

And no, Harry didn’t have one job, he had all of his jobs and all of Addison’s jobs. She didn’t realize how stretched thin he was, but he didn’t want to bring it up to her and risk a huge blowup.

“I’m sorry, babe, but he wasn’t in the office when I picked up your notes. I asked Lydia to leave a message for you though.”

“That waste of space bimbo isn’t gonna leave a message, that’s why I needed you to do it yourself.” She hissed, getting out of bed and storming off to her office.”

Huffing in defeat, Harry plopped carelessly on their king mattress. He was trying his hardest and doing his best, and it was never enough. It also didn’t help that Addison scheduled most of her doctor appointments during her lunch break at work, making it hard for Harry, who had his own work schedule, to be included. He’d seen their son twice since Addison had found out she was pregnant.

“Harry! Oliver is going to meet you at the diner on McGregor!”

“We have Lamaze class tonight; can’t he just drop them off here.” Harry waited for Addison’s reply, but when none came, he lifted his body to be met with an anger-stricken scowl.

“Just. Do. What. I. Say.”

“Okay.” He mumbled, rushing to put on his shoes to get far away from Medusa’s wrath.

Harry tried to breathe and remind himself that she was pregnant, and her body was changing. He just had to remember that, and he could get through the next three months.

~

“Are you sure Liam’s cool with you being here with me,” Louis pondered, sneaking a fun-size Snickers bar out of the pocket of his sweater.

Zayn snatched the delicacy from Louis grasp, making the shorter male frown, “He’s on a 48-hour shift and hates when I’m at the house alone, so really you’re doing him a favor.”

“Nice. Well, I’m kind of nervous because a lot of these people can be stuck-up,” Louis whispered, again pulling another Snickers from his pocket.

“If anybody says anything to you, I’ll personally kick their ass.”

“Thanks, my fair knight.” Louis cried out, stuffing the chocolate-covered nougat in his mouth.

“And Louis, please don’t spend the entire class eating fun-size Snickers out of the pocket of your sweater.”

The light-haired brunette looked insulted at the accusation, “I-I’m not.”

Zayn pinned a ‘don’t even lie to me’ gaze on his best friend.

Before he could try and continue to clear his name, someone was calling out to Zayn.

When the artist turned to look at who’d been trying to get his attention, he groaned deeply.

Louis wasn’t a fan of meeting new people and making conversation, and whoever had the attention of his best friend wasn’t a welcome party. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Liam’s best friend and his bitchy wife, god she’s the worst, and he’s so amazing but so naïve and gullible to her deviant ways.”

Louis was listening with rapt attention. His eyesight not exactly 20/20 to see through the sea of bodies and bellies. When Zayn didn’t like someone, he had a hard time hiding it.

“Will she talk bad about me.” He pondered, nimble fingers reaching in for another Snickers, he honestly doesn’t even remember how many he grabbed out of his candy bowl when he left the house but wasn’t that the fun part.

“Probably, but she’s honestly not even worth your breath.”

Before Louis could reply, two tall bodies were standing before them. A male with vibrant green eyes, a wide bright smile and munchable dimples paired with a tall blonde with similar eyes, and a bitch face that could probably slice through skin.

“This isn’t Liam.” The male spoke, a chuckle added with his comment to emphasize he was joking, “Hello. I’m Harry Styles, and this is my wife, Addison.”

They oozed wealth, and it made Louis slightly uncomfortable having them peer down on him as though they were gods. “Hi, I’m Louis.” He muttered, pressing the rectangular candy bar into the pocket of his left cheek.

“Louis, this is Liam’s best friend and a close friend of mine. We went to CSU together.”

“That’s cool.”

“Did you go there?” Harry questioned all of his attention on Louis.

“Uh. Um. No, I went to Front Range in Boul—”

“A community college.”

That was the first and only thing his wife had said, and it had Louis shutting down and retreating into his hole. The incredulous looks Zayn and Harry pinned on her should’ve been comforting but made the situation even more awkward.

“I have to pee.” He muttered instead, standing and scurrying into the direction of the exit.

~

“What the hell is your problem,” Zayn hissed, crowding into the blonde’s space, before realizing the witch was still a pregnant female, and he had morals.

“Stating the obvious shouldn’t make someone go running for the hills, He needs a confidence booster.”

Groaning in clear annoyance, Zayn pushed past a still stunned Harry and ran after his best friend. Harry, on the other hand, didn’t know whether to respond or just leave the comment to dissipate in the air. The latter took precedent when Louis saddened face filled his head.

“Addison, what the hell was that?”

“Why were you so interested in talking to him is the real question.” She said through gritted teeth, “I felt almost invisible as you fawned over some nobody.”

“I was being _polite_. You know that thing you do when you meet new people. You sound borderline insane right now.”

“Whatever, can we go sit down now? My feet fucking hurt.”


	5. Countdown

Louis wanted to have all his babies in the fall.

Fall in Colorado was soothing and surreal. The leaves were changing, and some were beginning to fall, his favorite tea shop on Rix Avenue started making their seasonal pumpkin bread, and cinnamon scones. So, of course, he and baby boy were more than happy that they were able to indulge. Louis just wished that he had someone to make late-night runs to get tacos, waffles from Waffle House, and frozen yogurt from Sally’s. He could only convince Zayn to do so much.

His mother would be coming up in a few days for a month to help him adjust after the baby was born, so maybe he could convince her to make late-night runs in the last few days of his pregnancy.

The teachers at the preschool had all pitched in and gotten him a gift card for BuyBuy Baby, and after begging Zayn to go with him, and being repeatedly turned down, he was going by himself to splurge on his little prince.

He couldn’t afford to move out of his apartment just yet, and he knew when he did, he wanted to move into the house of his dreams. Louis wanted a nice family-oriented neighborhood. He wanted all the cheesy shit it entailed like a neighborhood watch, neighborhood yard sales, and big backyard BBQs. He wanted it all.

So, him and little one would be bed buddies, and that was more than okay with Louis. He wanted to buy the necessities just in case he went into labor early. He didn’t want to be underprepared. Paying Liam to secretly clean his entire apartment from top to bottom without Zayn’s knowledge was easier said than done.

Liam had too much of a good conscience and ended up spilling the beans on what he did two days later. Zayn scolded Louis for taking advantage of his sweet husband, but in the same breathe told him not to forget to remind him of his next appointment.

Currently, the preschool teacher was trying to decide on who to hire for his maternity photos. The few places recommended by his doctors’ office were way out of his price range, and he didn’t want to spend half his savings on pictures.

Taking a break, he decided to call Zayn again and try and convince him one last time.

“Louis I told you I couldn’t go with you today, Liam and I have something going on.”

“What could be more important than being my escort.”

The long pause made Louis think the worst, “It’s nothing babe, I just… I just can’t today, okay. We can go this weekend.”

All joking and whining aside, Louis sat forward, “Is everything okay? With you and Liam?”

“Yes! Don’t worry about us. I’ll explain everything…later.”

So Louis forced himself to hang up the phone, and not mull over how distant and unlike himself Zayn sounded. Leaning back against the blue cushion, he pondered over Zayn’s words before leaving it for another day, and deciding while the sun was out now would be the best time to go to the store. Dressed in a pair of loose-fitting joggers and a navy sweater that used to be two sizes too big but now fit him snugly because of his stomach, he headed out, getting tacos from Torchy’s the main thing on his mind.

~

“H, why are you going to BuyBuy Baby by yourself again? Where’s your pregnant wife.” Niall questioned, shrieks and giggles flowing through the car speaker.

“She’s going to meet me there, _Niall,_ so you can reign back the dogs. I know she’s been a little unbearable, but we’re in full labor mode, so give her a break.”

Harry knew lying to Niall about Addison coming with him was wrong, but he hated having to explain why he was the one genuinely preparing for this baby while his nine-month pregnant wife still seemed to be in denial about their child. She would just say “Do whatever you want H” when it came to decisions about their son. The only thing Addison had been sure about was the name, and Harry had to admit he _hated_ it.

“Well, if you want, Leilani is hosting a birthing class at the community center tonight, so if you guys wanna come. It’ll defiantly make her happy.”

“Okay, we’ll be there. Addison’s been really…nervous about giving birth, so that would be good for us.”

He didn’t mention that maybe if other heavily pregnant men and women surrounded her, her maternal instincts would kick in and she’d want to be more involved. Pulling into the parking lot of the department store, Harry pulled up his list.

They had argued over the theme for weeks. Addison crying hysterically to get her way and Harry caving. He had wanted a nautical theme paired with cute sea creatures of the deep, and Zayn and Leilani had agreed to bring his vision to life free of charge. Addison, on the other hand, wanted “modern”. All-white furniture with a few accent colors of light blues and grays.

Harry was mostly just shopping out of excitement. Their baby shower had them wanting for nothing, and with all the nurses and doctors at the hospital plus their personal friends, they were beyond blessed.

Harry’s parents were coming up for two weeks to help out. It was going to be nice to see them, seeing that he rarely got to visit. Addison didn’t like going to Boulder often because the traffic gave her anxiety. Even though they made frequent trips to Atlanta to see her father, nevertheless, he was happy, and he couldn’t wait to meet his son. The days just blended together at this point, and he was counting down until September 12th.

Grabbing a shopping cart, he made a beeline for the clothing racks, immediately picking up different onesies and sleepers. Indecisive about which ones to purchase had him picking them all. It was when he was reading the back label of a baby wash that his eyes caught the heavily pregnant male a few spaces down trying to reach a lotion bottle out of his reach.

Harry could not allow this male to put him and his child’s safety at risk, so he rushed over to help, “Here, let me.” He mumbled, grabbing the bottle with ease, “Here you are.”

“Thanks.” He huffed, tiny hands reaching to rest on his lower back, “Damn this belly.”

Harry’s shout of laughter not only surprised the man but surprised Harry himself, “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.

The man with honey tinted locks giggled before shaking his head, “No, no. It’s fine. It does wonders for my ego.”

When Harry managed to look at the shorter male, it dawned on him who this was, and he immediately felt dread. This was Zayn’s best friend, Louis. After their more than awkward encounter, the two men had left the class altogether and never returned. Harry hated thinking he was the reason Louis stopped attending the Lamaze classes, but he knew it was without a doubt his and Addison’s fault.

“Louis. Right.”

The wide blue eyes that peered up at him had Harry’s heart tingling at the edges, “Yes. Do I…know you?”

“We met at the…Lamaze class. My wife was rude to you.”

“Oh.”

Harry never watched the light leave someone’s eyes so quickly, and Louis’ were stunning when they were bright and filled with happiness.

“Is she…”

“No! She isn’t with me. I’m alone.”

Watching the tension that had built quickly release and leave the man’s shoulder had Harry’s inner self preening.

“Again. I’m sorry about that, about her and how she treated you. I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I just have to apologize.”

“It’s fine, nothing I’m not used to experiencing, it just sucks because I wish I were a loudmouth badass who stood up for themselves.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Because I’m peanut size and have the aura of a harmless lion cub.”

Harry laughed genuinely, “I’m sure you’ve got a powerful roar somewhere in there.”

Louis smiled big, “Yeah. Maybe I do.”

It was sort of inevitable that they clicked and spent the remainder of their time in BuyBuy Baby shopping together, bonding over the fact that they were both having boys and what they were most excited to experience as new parents.

“She wants to name him Jennings?” Louis restated with comically wide eyes.

“Yep. Jennings Bradford Styles. I fought it tooth and nail, but fighting with a pregnant person is a losing battle.”

“That’s true,” Louis agreed, laughing, “But isn’t Jennings, like more of a last name?’

“I tried to explain that to her, but she just screamed and cried her way out of the conversation.”

“Well, what did you want to name him.”

Harry paused shortly, thinking about the name he’s had picked out for his future son since he was sixteen, “Finley. I wanted him to be named Finley Edward Styles because then I could call him Finny, and Finster. Plus, Edward is my middle name.”

“I love Finley. That’s a beautiful name, Harry.”

“Thanks. I had even told her we could do a different middle name because she hates my middle name, but I couldn’t think of one that I liked well enough.”

“Do you think if you had one, she’d reconsider?”

“That’s what she claimed, but she knows how indecisive and slow about things I can be, so I think she feels secure in the fact that I won’t have anything before he gets here.”

“Well, that just won’t do, Harold.” Louis stated, nodding his head in a matter of fact fashion and pushing onward, “We’ll just have to brainstorm over lunch.”

Harry checked his phone to see that it was a quarter till noon, and Addison still hadn’t called him. She was overseeing Oliver all morning, but Harry still would’ve liked to know she was okay. “Lunch sounds great.”

“I’m pregnant, so I automatically get to choose, and I’ve been craving a good taco, so we’re going to Torchy’s. And if you make one offhand comment about eating healthy for the baby, I’m obligated to run you over with my car— I mean cart.”

Harry belly laughed as they got in line to check out, he had to rub his aching cheeks because they hurt from laughing, “Hey. Your body. You eat what makes you happy.”

“Thank you, and right now, tacos would make my body super-duper happy.”

Harry had to admit. Louis was a breath of fresh air in the sense of pregnancy. Addison being a nurse, never knew when to take off the uniform and indulge in being pregnant. She didn’t allow her self to enjoy a guilty pleasure or a late-night craving. She stayed committed to the diet Oliver had her on because now he was her makeshift midwife.

Harry still didn’t like how the male had a play in all the decisions Addison made, even when it came to their child. He tried not to think about it often because it just made him angry, and he didn’t want to allow a man who suntanned every weekend to have that much power over his life.

It was sort of creepy how Harry found himself watching Louis munch on soft tacos and dance cutely in his seat ( _cutely?_ ). The small male had ordered a plate of beef soft tacos, loaded nachos, and he was contemplating getting another order of tacos for later. Harry enjoyed it and had to stop himself from encouraging it because Louis didn’t need his approval or encouragement.

“Who comes to a taco place, and doesn’t get tacos.” Louis pondered, eyes resting on Harry’s taco salad.

“Hey, I have to stay in shape, I don’t get the pleasure of blaming it on the baby.”

Louis swallowed his mouthful, and took a long sip of lemonade, “I don’t blame anything on baby boy. This is how I eat on the regular I just happen to be pregnant and don’t have to deal with people giving me weird looks for eating this much.”

“Oh, is that right,” Harry added, smile so big his dimples were dipping into his jaw.

Louis nodded, stuffing a nacho drenched in queso and guacamole in his minuscule mouth. After swallowing and dusting his hands of leftover nacho crumbs, he peered up at Harry with a determined glint, “So. Middle names.”

“Oh goodness. I thought you were kidding.”

“Nope. Now say the first name that pops in your head.”

“Ummm. Andrew.”

“Okay. Nice, but dig deep, Harold.”

“Why are you calling me Harold.”

“You mean to tell me your name isn’t short for Harold!?” Louis asked, honest shock altering his delicate features.

“No,” Harry chuckled, looking down at his half-eaten food, “It’s just Harry.”

“Oh okay. Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize, I… kind of…like it.” He muttered, his chin placed firmly against his chest.

He lifted his head in enough time to see Louis blush a deep red, and Harry never knew a color could look so good on a person.

“Okay, _Harold_. Next name.”

“Blake.”

“Ohhh. Now that. That’s a good one.”

“You think so?” Harry pondered, pointer finger tapping his chin lightly, “Finley Blake Styles.”

“Now that is a good quality name, my friend. Wayy, way better than _Jennings_.”

Harry found the name growing on him, and the fight over his unborn child’s name had resurfaced, “I love it. Now we need a name for your boy.”

“Nah. I’m gonna wait till I see him and get to know him, ya know. I wouldn’t want to give him a name, and it just not go with his face.”

“Fair point.”

If Harry had it his way, he would’ve spent the rest of the evening talking with the preschool teacher. He’d learned so much about the man, and it was sort of uncanny how much they had in common—he kind of despised Zayn a little for holding Louis hostage.

“We should hang out again, and maybe Zayn will actually loosen his grip on you and introduce you to the group.”

“He’s just my protective older brother who doesn’t like to share,” Louis shrugged, grabbing his bag of leftovers, and walking out of the restaurant, “I’ll talk to him.”

Harry watched Louis head off into the dark, “Hey! At least let me walk you to your car.”

“Seriously, Styles. I think I can manage a brightly lit parking lot.”

Blushing slightly, Harry scowled, “Just let me stroke my male bravado, okay.”

“Whatever you say, weirdo.”

After making sure Louis was buckled in and had driven off, Harry made his way to his gray Lexus. Checking the time he decided to make his way to the community center, Addison still hadn’t answered his message about going with him, but he wasn’t going to bail on his friends.


	6. Certified Midwife

“Where’s Addison?” was the first thing Niall asked Harry when he walked through the double doors of the community center.

“Uh. She had to work late with Oliver.”

“Harry, she’s pregnant and could go into labor any day now, do you honestly think she should be working?”

Harry wanted to yell to the top of his lungs, but he composed his inner beast and stared his best friend head-on, “Don’t you think I know that,” he hissed, “My wife who is heavily pregnant hasn’t called or texted me to let me know she’s okay, so could you just back the fuck off.”

Harry immediately felt terrible. But Niall’s sympathetic gaze never faltered, which was so comforting to the brunette. “Oh H, I’m sorry. I just…nothing. Did you try calling again?”

“Right before I walked in, I’m going to try again before the class starts, so I’ll meet you in there.”

“Okay man. Just if you need me, text me, and I’ll come right back out.”

Harry didn’t deserve Niall sometimes, “Okay.”

It was an honest surprise when Addison picked up on the second ring. Harry’s blood boiled once again, “I’ve been trying to call you for hours, it’s five-thirty in the evening, where the hell are you!?”

Shuffling and silence were the first sounds that greeted Harry, “I’ve been at the hospital. Why didn’t you just come see me?” she countered, annoyance dripping off her words.

Harry was at a loss for words because how was this his fault, “I…I…you never tell me your shift, it’s always changing, and you tell me to call before I show up.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m just overwhelmed. We lost a patient who’d been with us for almost a year, and I’m here with the family.” A door could be heard closing in the background, “Oliver took it the hardest, and I didn’t want to leave him in the state he was in.”

Harry’s emotions were so discombobulated that he took the easy route, “I was just worried, when will you be home? I’m at the community center.”

“No later than nine. I’ll call you once I leave here.” 

Before he could say anything else or even get out a meek, I love you, the line went dead, “Love you too.”

He knows he should’ve stayed firm and held her accountable regardless of the circumstances. At the end of the day, they were still married, and she was still his wife. It’s only common courtesy to let your worried spouse know where you're going to be all day. Harry knew this, but he didn’t want to fight, and he didn’t want to stress her out because he cared more about their unborn child than fighting.

Before he could let the first tear slip, Niall was poking his head out of the classroom, concern in his irises, “Everything okay.”

“Yep, just peachy. She’s been at the hospital comforting Oliver,” before Niall could rip that statement apart, Harry held up his right hand, “They lost a patient today; he took it really hard.”

It was still evident that Niall wanted to speak more on the topic, but just like Harry had done, he left well enough alone and pulled his best friend into a hug, “How are you.”

Shrugging his shoulders felt like the best response because he didn’t want to risk breaking down in front of strangers, “I’m just ready to meet my son.”

“Not too much longer man, and all the shit that seems like a giant part now won’t mean anything when you’re holding him in your arms.”

He smiled at the shorter male, “I guess there’s no sense in me staying.” 

“Actually, if you don’t mind, we have someone whose partner bailed, and they need a fill-in. I would do it, but I’m trying to keep three little ones occupied in the office.”

“Isn’t that a bit invasive?” Harry asked, unsure about feeling on someone’s bump that didn’t belong to his wife.

“They said they didn’t care. The last few weeks of his pregnancy and he wants to get in at least one birthing class. He’s going in unmedicated.”

Harry shivered, “More power to him. Addison knew she wanted an epidural from the first appointment.” Thinking it over in his head, Harry decided that he had nothing better to do, so why not. “Well, I guess if it’s fine with them. I just don’t want there to be any lawsuits about unwarranted bump touching.”

Niall cackled as he lead the taller male in the classroom, “You’re such a goof H.”

Smiling, Harry scanned the reasonably crowded space; the atmosphere was calm and soothing. Pregnant mothers and fathers were lounging on cushions of different colors, the faint smell of lavender in the air. Leilani was flitting around the room, talking to different people, a delicate smile on her face. 

“God, she’s beautiful. I got so fucking lucky.”

“Yeah you did. Liam and I are just glad you finally grew a pair; you would’ve missed out on a lot.”

Niall knocked into his shoulder, “Oh hush it, sperm boy.”

Harry’s wide-eyed gaze thrown at Niall, had the shorter brunette hunching over in laughter, “You promised Niall. You promised me that when we left Snack Attack, we would leave that there as well.”

“Calm down H. I’m just getting in a good laugh. Your secret is still safe within the group.”

“It better be,” he mumbled, pulling off his crewneck. With the multitude of bodies in this small space, the air was a bit warmer inside.

“I’ve gotta go check on the rascals, he’s sitting in the back, the one on his phone.”

With a nod, Harry headed to the man who’d been stood up. He hopes it wasn’t a sad situation and just a cancellation on their partner’s part. Giving Leilani a small wave as he passed her, he stepped past a few more couples. The single male that peered up at him was, _of course,_ Louis.

“Are you stalking me?” Louis asked. Harry would’ve taken it as a joke if the petite man didn’t actually look slightly frightened.

“What!? No! No!” Harry lowered his head and hunched in on himself when peering gazes fell over them.

Watching Louis visibly relax, and pocket his phone had Harry also calming down.

“Niall and Leilani are my college best friends. My wife,” Harry paused, he didn’t know if he wanted to tell Louis that she wasn’t here.

“You got stood up. Join the club, my friend, join the club.” Louis spoke, a smile spread across his face.

Harry plopped down next to the male, “Yep. Niall paired us up, and I swear on everything that I had no idea it’d be you.”

“Mhmm. I believe you, I guess.”

“Hey, you should be flattered if I was stalking you.”

“Who said I wasn’t.” Louis’ smile made Harry’s insides squirmy, like a squirmy he’s never experienced, and kind of wishes he could always feel.

“So, we’re both without our spouses.”

“I’m not married. Zayn was my partner, and the bastard bailed on me last minute.”

Harry knew he should’ve focused on the Zayn sentence, but knowing about Louis being single and pregnant took precedence.

“How—”

“Before you try and figure out my life story from that small piece of information. No. To everything you’re thinking. Just. No.” Louis stated, a small smile trying to breakthrough. 

Harry blushed at being found out, but Louis didn’t allow him to apologize. Instead, he continued talking, “I got pregnant on my own, and it was my choice to do so. I wanted a baby, plain and simple.”

“Cool. Cool. I thin—”

“Okay everyone. Everybody’s pretty much in place, so we’re gonna get started.” Leilani’s soothing voice washed over the room, “I need all my supportive partners to get behind our mamas and papas and hold on to that beautiful bump.”

Harry froze and looked at Louis, whose blank face wasn’t doing Harry any favors, “I-I. if it’s too uncomfortable for you I ca—”

“Harold. Please be a doll and act like a better supportive partner.”

Smiling, Harry did as he was told and took up camp behind Louis back, his legs spread out on each side. After psyching himself up to do so, he finally placed his hands on Louis’ stomach. He was expecting to feel sort of disconnected and awkward but was more than shocked at how natural it felt. 

Louis smelled amazing, and it took all the willpower Harry could muster not to bury his nose into the honey-tinted strands. See, whenever a wisp of air came by to disrupt the delicate hairs, the faint smell of pumpkin wafted into his nose.

Louis was also so much smaller than Addison, and his body fit perfectly into Harry’s. If Harry wanted, he could bend down and bury his nose into the tawny-brown strands. Before he could succumb to his inner demon, Louis was talking. 

“Jeez, this is the most he’s kicked all day, he must like you.”

With his mind not muddled by pumpkin, Harry was able to realize the little peanut inside of Louis was indeed kicking up a storm, “Well not to brag, but I am a known baby whispered.”

“Is that so,” an unconvinced Louis asked, eyes still trained on Leilani, who was demonstrating different breathing techniques.

“It is, I’m the godfather to a beautiful one-year-old, and for a while, I was the only one who could get her down for a nap.”

“Oh man Styles, you might just have to become a certified midwife.”

The sass Louis showcased wasn’t even bothersome, if anything, it was endearing. Harry didn’t feel like he was being talked down on, like how he sometimes felt with Addison; it was nice to laugh genuinely.

Harry didn’t harp on the fact that he was rubbing Louis bump soothingly. Neither of them even brought up how the ministrations had settled the fetus inside. 

“I just might do that,” Harry muttered, not needing to see the smile on Louis’ face to know it was there.


	7. Labor Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: Men give birth naturally, just like women, in my story.

“You’re doing amazing Louis, just keep pushing.”

Maybe Louis didn’t want to have a natural birth. Nobody mentioned that the pain would be this brutal and unbearable. He writhed and flailed on his mattress mind going from ‘I’m going to die’ to ‘please stop touching me’ in the span of a few seconds. Zayn and Liam looked petrified, standing off to the side, and his mother, who was trying to be soothing and helpful, couldn’t properly hide the worry floating in her blue eyes. 

“Mama, it hurts,” Louis whined to the older woman, tears gleaming in the artificial lamplight.

“I know, my love. It’s gonna hurt a whole lot worse before it gets any better.”

“Your contractions are getting closer, Louis,” Dr. Waters spoke lowly as if not to spook him in the fact that shit is about to get real, “We’re going to move you to the pool now, and that should ease some of your discomfort.”

“I need a glass of whiskey to help ease this pain,” he managed through gritted teeth, another contraction making his insides constrict and release.

Everyone chuckled in a room where the tension was thick. Zayn and Liam helped lift him from his jumbled bedsheets and into the small kiddie pool placed in the center of his living room. 

“You two are automatically godparents by default, so deal with it,” he breathed out, moaning in pain after.

“Of course babe,” Zayn whispered, “wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Besides Louis, we hope you’ll return the favor,” Liam whispered.

While Zayn gave Liam a death glare, Louis pulled out of his pain-stricken mind to decipher what the firefighter had said, “No fucking way.” He immediately pinned an accusatory gaze on Zayn.

“What the hell Zayn.”

“I was gonna tell you, once we had it confirmed.” It was very rare for Zayn to appear sheepish,

“I’m only a few weeks along.”

“And you just lifted me. Putting my future godchild at risk, how dare you!”  
  
Zayn and Liam chuckled, “Calm down Lou, I’m fine.”

“Well, no more lifting for you.”

“Congratulations sweetheart!” Louis’ mother added with excitement.

“Thanks Mama G.”

“Thank you Grace,” Liam tacked on.

All laughter and happy sentiments ceased when a long, painful contraction ripped through Louis’ body, “Fuck! That one really hurt.”

“That one hurt so bad because it’s time to push, ” Dr. Waters whispered, pulling her thick black curls into a high bun, steady brown eyes calming Louis down slowly.

“I don’t think I’m ready just yet, can we like take a rain check an—”

“Louis, you’re going to be fine. Just push.”

So push he did.  
~  
  
“Harry! Stop fucking touching me, just stop! It isn’t helping. I’m just getting more agitated.”

Harry released the hold he had on his wife’s shoulders and plopped down into the uncomfortable hospital chair. They’d been here for three hours already. Dr. Jenkins wanted to wait until Addison’s water tried to break on its own before he induced her, and that had made the blonde more than mad.

“Sorry, I was just trying to help.” 

“Well don’t. I’m just over this bullshit.”

“Try and relax Ads. J-bug will come when he’s ready.”

“Don’t call him that.” She hissed, gritting right after when a contractions came through.

Harry ignored the comment. He was going to give his son a nickname all he wanted because he refused to call his child Jennings. It turns out Addison had known a Blake growing up that never “amounted” to anything and didn’t want to “curse” their baby. It was a load of crap, but Harry didn’t have any energy in him to argue.

He read over the message from his mom letting him know they’d just pulled up to the hospital.

“My parents are downstairs, so I’m gonna go get them.”

A grunt was all he received in return before he ducked out of the room. 

“Mom! Dad!” Harry spoke, drawing the attention of his aging parents.

Wrapping them up in his arms and breathing in the smell of home had the tension that had amounted since he’d gotten to the hospital vanishing, “She’s...in a _mood_.”

“That’s nothing new son.”

“Greg!” his mother scolded, slapping her husband's forearm, and attempting to smile at her distressed son.

“It’s the truth mom. She’s a piece of work.”

“It’ll get better once little man is here, I promise.” She soothed, rubbing his back firmly as they made their way to the elevators.

Harry truly hoped so because if this wasn’t over soon, he just might pull all his hair out from the roots. Even though Harry knew he wanted more kids, this pregnancy was a true testament to the fact that they would forever be a one-child family.

He loved Addison, or at least he’d been with her long enough to know that he loved things about her. They had better days before this pregnancy, and Harry kind of wishes he’d truly taken into consideration her fears about having a baby too soon. It was apparent Addison was not prepared to have her life altered forever.

Walking back into the room to find Oliver huddling in close to his wife, and her smiling dreamily up at him was probably the tipping point. He hated this guy, and for some reason, he was here at his child’s birth. 

“What the hell are you doing here.” Harry seethed, eyes flitting over the smirking male. 

If his parents weren’t standing directly behind him, Harry’s extremely confident he would be getting escorted out by security.

“Just saying good luck to my best coworker, settle down alpha.”

“Harry, he was just coming by to say hello.” Addison placated, bored green eyes falling on his.

“Well you’ve said hello, now leave.”

Hands thrown up in surrender, Oliver waved at Addison before leaving the strained room. Harry ushered his parents inside before exiting the room. As much as he wanted to run after the snarky male, he called up Niall instead. 

“I’ll beat that dude’s ass if you want me to Haz, I have no problems doing it.”

“I know that Niall, but you’re a husband and a father, also he’s not worth it. It’s just how she looked at him that bothers me. Like he hung the stars in the sky his fucking self.”

“You don’t think…”

“I try not to. We’ve been together a decade and married for three years. I trust her.”

“Once JJ is born, things will get back to normal.”

Before he could respond, his mother stuck her head out the door, “Hey H, I think it’s time.”

“I’ve gotta go Ni. I’ll send pictures.”

Rushing back into the room, Harry finally let all his problems wash away and get excited about meeting his son.


	8. Time Flies When You're Having Fun

_One year later_

“Who’s the cutest baby in all the land?” Louis smiled down at the squirmy 11-month-old, “Is it Finny. My little, well, big bean.”

The giggles and shrieks that fell from his son's mouth always brought a smile to Louis’ face, and joy to his ears. Louis didn’t like to brag, but his son was beautiful. Whoever donor 1176 is played a massive part in his son’s good looks.

Large blue-green eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts, framed by thick light brown eyelashes that fanned across his rosy cheeks. Long honeyed locks that curled at the ends. He would never cut his hair, only if Finley begged him. Louis’ tiny nose and tiny pink lips were the only definite attributes he’d given to his son. Finley was also in the 99th percentile for height, and Louis knew for a fact that he did not pass that gene on. 

“Donor 1176, thank you.” he crooned like a song, scooping his wiggly toddler into his arms.

“You’ll be one next month Finn, and you’ll get to see your Nana and Papa again, also Aunt Raven, and your big cousins on Nana’s side.”

The garbled baby talk he got back, made him smile. “But right now, we’re going to go have lunch with Uncle Zayn, Uncle Liam and godsissy Emma.”

The toothless grin that spread across his son face had Louis swooning as he swiped up the diaper bag and his son’s jacket, “Okay then, off we go.”  
~  
Harry was happy. Despite everything he went through with Addison during her pregnancy, he was genuinely happy. Jennings was a fussy and colicky baby, so Harry found himself up most nights catering to his son. The brunette didn’t mind because now a little over a year later and Jennings was his shadow. Once her maternity leave was up, Addison was more than eager to get back to work. Harry didn’t mind because he got to spend a lot of time with his son, teaching him things he felt were essential while also getting to watch him experience new things every day.

All of his friends were helpful too, Niall and Leilani watched Jennings when Harry had a photoshoot to attend, and Zayn and Liam who are new parents themselves still helped out where they could even with a newborn. 

It kind of hurt Harry that none of his friends were Jennings godparents, but Addison had insisted it be Karlee, her best friend since college. Harry didn't dislike the girl; it was just that she rarely got to visit the toddler seeing that she was a nurse in a rural town in Guatemala.

His parents were also head over heels for their grandson and tried to visit as often as they could. Addison’s father hadn’t seen his grandchild yet but had made sure to set him up a trust fund for when he turned eighteen. Harry was thankful, but he knew in-person interaction mattered more to a child.

Currently, they were over Niall’s having a small BBQ. Jennings was trying to run after Nyla but did more falling over than anything.

“Fatherhood looks good on you, Styles, “Leilani shouted from the swing set where she was alternating pushing the twins.

“Thanks, Lei. I’m so happy.” He yelled over the shrieks and laughter.

Niall exited from the back-porch door with two ice-cold beers in his hands, handing one to Harry, who proceeded to chug half of it. 

“She’s telling the truth Haz. You look so happy.”

“I am. It’s all I’ve wanted, and he’s such a good kid, I mean yeah he’s clingy, and I still sleep in his bed some nights, but good nonetheless.”

“I’m assuming Addison scolded you again for treating him like a baby.”

“Yeah, she said it’d hurt him when he has to go to preschool, but I just hate seeing those big blue eyes filled with tears.”

“Hey, he’s your son too, and you can spoil him rotten however much you like.”

Watching Jennings laugh as Nyla sprayed him with the water hose made Harry smile, “You’re damn right, Niall, damn right.”

So they spent the evening knocking back beers and eating grilled hotdogs and burgers. 

“Have you seen Emma, god she looks just like Liam, it’s freaky. Zayn grumbling about nine months of labor for his kid to look nothing like him makes me laugh every time.” Leilani said, shading her eyes to look over the laughing kiddos.

“She’s got his hair,” Harry countered, beer bottle rim pressed to his mouth. 

“It’s not enough according to him.”

They were laughing when Nathan approached them, “When can we see the baby mama?”

“When she’s a little bit older sunshine. She’s still just a small thing and can get sick a lot faster than you or me.”

The seven-year-old pouted, “Okay, but I still think we should go see her now.”

“Oh, I know, sunshine I know.”

The three of them laughed at the determined child who bounced his way back over to the other kids. Harry’s eyes fell over Jennings, who was sat in between Nyla’s spread legs, his face smeared in ketchup, munching on a hotdog.

“I love how Nyla treats Jennings like a baby, and they’re only a year in some months apart.” Niall voiced.

“Cause babe, that’s her baby.” was the reminder Leilani voiced.

Harry laughed as he looked at the smiling couple, “It’s cute.”

“Super cute,” Leilani agreed, “She always says ‘when I see my baby.’”

“Anytime she wants,” Harry spoke, waving at his ketchup faced son.  
~  
“You guys! We made some pretty ass babies,” Louis screeched, quieting down when the pink bundle in the bassinet began to stir. 

Emma was also another baby that was too pretty for her own good. She looked just like Liam but had long black hair that swooped over her forehead. Big brown eyes, with thick dark eyelashes. She was a dream, and she made Louis want to have another one. 

“I want another one,” He whined right after he stared at the sleeping beauty.

Zayn and Liam both rolled their eyes at Louis’ antics. He had been saying he wanted another baby a month after he had Finley.

Liam, who was rocking a drowsy toddler in his lap, looked at Louis slowly, “You always say that Louis.”

“Yes, but the only reason I haven’t followed through is because donor 1176 doesn’t _exist_ anymore.”

Louis frowned as he thought back on his time at the Fertility clinic, “I used all the samples he had, and I know it’s wrong of me, but I only want to have his babies.”

“Not wrong of you babe, just weird,” Zayn muttered, running his finger through Finley’s curls.

“I mean, just look at my son, he’s beautiful, and I can only imagine what a girl would look like, ya know.”

“He is a pretty little boy,” Liam tacked on.

Louis went to thank Liam when the fireman was criticized by his husband, “Liam! Don’t _encourage_ him.”

Liam blushed before lifting himself off the couch to put Finley on the palate already laid out.

“Sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologize, Liam, you’re just aware of the truth that I speak.”

“Lou, babe, don’t get yourself worked up over this. How about you try and settle down with a nice guy and have his babies.”

“That isn’t what I want, Zayn.”

“How does that one song go,” Liam pondered, draping a baby blanket adorned in little trucks over the small child.

“You can’t always get what you want.” Zayn deadpanned, flicking his baffled best friend on the forehead.

“If I want donor 1176, I’ll get donor 1176.”


	9. We Meet Again

Louis was thankful that Mrs. Wallace, his next-door neighbor, had agreed to watch Finley while he ran a few errands before they left for Boulder. It was only an hour from Fort Collins, but he wanted to make sure they had enough snacks and diapers for the trip. So he decided to stock up at Target, and try not to get drawn into the dollar deals section. 

He also had to stop by the Sprint store to get a new phone because Finley had thought Daddy’s phone needed to take a bath. Trying to be upset with a one-year-old with a strong argument of baby gibberish is hard.

“Alright Louis, stick to your list, and you’ll be fine.” After buckling in, he turned on the radio and proceeded out of the tiny car park.  
~  
“Harry, he doesn't like the ones from Walmart, so go to Target.”

“Addison that’s out of the way. I’m pretty sure he can have the Honest juice boxes from Walmart and survive.”

“How about you do what I fucking say.”

“Of course, because this isn’t a marriage, it’s a dictatorship!” he shouted, slamming the door before she could call him an asshole.

The fighting was getting worse, and Harry didn’t understand why. She’d gone back to work, gotten back into her new position, and all had seemed right with their lives. Except now, as they counted down the days until Jennings first birthday, the tension was not only evident but extremely toxic.

Arguments escalating to the point where one of them would leave, and it was usually Addison—gone for nights at a time sleeping at a coworker’s. Harry had suggested marriage counseling or having healthy open arguments when they felt they weren’t being heard or respected by each other, but the blonde had shot those idea downs and had instead told Harry ‘to leave her the fuck alone’. 

The juice fight was one of many, but Harry didn’t have the energy to fight, so he was now making a 35-minute drive to Target for juice boxes that are sold just about everywhere. So as he pulled into the packed parking lot, Harry grumbled and cursed the entire way inside, eyebrows drawn together, and the look of upset clear across his features. 

Walking down the relatively empty aisle, Harry looked over the different juice boxes, before he picked up the brand his wife insisted their son needed. The grunting and jumping are what had him looking further down, and it felt like déjà vu because there Louis was reaching for something too far up.

“I think this is going to be the only way we keep in communication with each other,” Harry spoke, which had Louis jumping out of his skin and turning wide eyes up to Harry’s face.

“Goodness, Harold, you can’t just—” Louis looked back up at the chocolate pudding cups Finley loved and at the tall sasquatch standing before him, “Actually, hand me those pudding cups and all’s forgiven.”

“No problem,” Harry grabbed the four-pack and handed it to Louis, “Someone has good taste in their pudding.”

“My one-year-old.”

“Smart kid, we should exchange numbers, because you know this is getting old.”

“I kind of like this, it’s spontaneous.”  
Harry was about to protest, but then Louis extended his hand out for his cellphone.

“I would let you input yours in mine, but because my toddler thought my phone needed a bath, I have to go to Sprint to get a new one.”

Harry laughed, and it felt good to do that for once, yeah he did it with his friends, but this was way different. Harry also realized he didn’t know much about Louis’ son.

“I feel like a terrible friend; I didn’t ask you anything about your labor.”

“Oh Harry, it’s fine. I didn’t ask you about yours, so let’s call it even.” Louis smiled and turned back to his cart, “How about we shop together and share stories? Like old times.”

Harry had already gotten what he needed, and he knew if left waiting longer than necessary, Addison could be a real pain, but it was Louis, and he hadn’t had time to himself in a while. So he decided a short walk around Target couldn’t harm anything.  
~  
“So you stole my name. That’s what I've gathered,”

Louis looked insulted at the accusation, “I-I didn’t _steal_ it. I’m just borrowing it.”

“You kind of lucked out, seeing that we went with Jennings. God, I even hate saying it out loud. Usually, I’ll call him J-bug or JJ, but Addison despises nicknames.”

“Who despises nicknames!? I love calling Finley, Finny, or Finn.” Louis put two loaves of honey wheat bread in his cart. “I only call him Finley or Finley Blake when he’s being a brat, which isn’t often, so I guess I’m lucky.”

“I can't wait to meet him. He and Jennings are what, a week apart?”

“Yep, but my parents insisted on throwing his first birthday, so we’ll be in Boulder for the weekend, anything for Jennings?”

“A party next weekend, you two are definitely invited.”

“What’s the theme.”

“Theme?”

“Yeah, you know, Toy Story or Cars.”

“Oh yeah, Addison said the party planner wanted to go with something a little less childish, so it’s just like woodland themed.”

Louis’ face was the exact face his friends had made when he’d told them. The face of ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’.

“To each their own, I guess.” The shorter male mumbled, pulling onto the cereal aisle and grabbing a big box of Lucky Charms.

“What about Finn?” Harry countered, just to redirect the conversation.

“Finding Dory. He loves the movie so much it’s frightening. Like I’ve seen it so many times that I’ve contemplated ruining the disc on multiple occasions. 

Harry chuckled, helping Louis put his items on the conveyor belt, “Hey, I feel you there, JJ wanted to watch The Lion King every night before bed. I know the words to every song, and I’m not afraid to admit.”

Giggling Louis collected his bags and thanked the cashier as he paid. He pulled off to the side to wait for Harry when he noticed the curly-headed brunette was paying for one item. 

“What the hell, Harold! You didn’t have to wait around with slowpoke me if you only had one item.”

“No, trust me, it was well needed. Addison and I were fighting, so this really helped uplift my mood.”

“Oh Styles, please don’t boost my ego. I just might become a therapist off your words alone.”

They shared a laugh as they walked out of the supercenter. 

“I’ll send you some photos of Finny when I upload some back onto my phone, JJ is a cutie, sucks he looks just like his mama, I really wanted to see what a miniature Harold looked like.”

“One day.” Harry conceded, walking Louis to his Ford Focus, the baby on board slogan under a picture of baby Dory made Harry’s heart swell. He made a note to himself to purchase one of his own for JJ.

Pulling into his driveway should’ve had him eager to be home and see his wife and child, but it just filled him with dread, and instead had him wishing he was back in Target with Louis.


	10. Happy Birthday, Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you say the chapter title in the tune of Happy Birthday, it'll make more sense, lol.  
> > Also, POV switch that isn't Harry or Louis 👀  
> > Slight violence, nothing gruesome, but a warning just to be safe.

“So, you’re not talking to Zayn because of what,” His sister Raven asked, Finley snug against her chest as he munched on his fourth cake pop today.

Louis had cried when he’d seen the work his family had put in for Finn’s party. It was more than he could ask for, and he ugly cried for twenty minutes while simultaneously taking as many photos as he could. Now, he was a little more put together after he’d eaten two burgers and washed them both down with two Miller Lite beers. He’d also had a decent helping of the ice cream cake his mom had purchased from Sam’s Club. Finley was also living his best life, seeing that Louis hadn’t given him a limit on how many cake pops he was allowed to consume.

“He told me that I wasn’t allowed to be friends with a mutual person we know, and when I asked him why he clammed up and said don’t worry about it,” he wiped a smudge of icing off his son’s cheek.

“Like how can you ask me not to communicate or send pictures of my kid to a friend without an explanation.” Louis huffed, getting upset again at how serious Zayn had sounded.

“Zayn’s not one to care about friendships and connections, so this is weird.” She looked deep in thought, “Did you try asking him again.”

His sister was not helping, “Nope. I sent him, and Liam videos and pictures of Finn with his cake, and Zayn told me to call him.”

“So did you?”

“Nope. I’m giving him the silent treatment until I get back tomorrow night.”

“Lou. It’s Zayn, and you know he wouldn’t do something to harm you unless he knew it was in your best interest, before you throw one of your infamous tantrums, talk to him.”

“I don’t throw tantrums,” Louis stomped his foot, and when she wore an ‘are you sure’ expression, he stuck out his tongue and walked off to get more cake.

~

“Louis, trust me, you don’t need to go to the party, and you just don’t need to send him any pictures.”

“Why Z. Just tell me why and I’ll consider it."

Zayn looked over at Liam, who was currently bottle-feeding Emma before he scurried back into the kitchen.

“Liam! Get your butt back in here because it isn’t my story to tell.” Zayn shouted.

Liam inched his way back into the family room, “ _Technically_ , it isn’t my story to tell either.”

Zayn’s glare had the fireman whispering an apology as he passed the chunky 3-month-old to her other father. Louis, still completely lost and not understanding why they were acting so weird, briefly ran his finger through his son’s long caramel locks.

“Okay, so, it’s mainly a theory, more on Zayn’s part than mine, but it makes a lot of sense.” Liam started, a kick to his calf from Zayn at his off-handed comment.

“What makes a lot of sense?” Louis was getting impatient.

“So remember the sperm boy story Zayn told you but wasn’t supposed to tell you.” 

“I was _high_ ,” Zayn interjected.

While they bickered, Louis searched his memory bank for an instance where Zayn told him about ‘Sperm Boy’. When it clicked, he immediately chuckled, “Oh yeah, that’s a funny one.”

“Well, it may be funny, but Louis that actually happened, and sperm boy is Harry.”

“Wait, so you mean to tell me that Harry is sperm boy.” Louis was surprised, but then he thought about the type of person Harry was, and he wasn’t so surprised, “Okay, first off, you and that Niall character are cruel because Harry is like a baby giraffe and unquestionably lost that bet because of his stupidly long legs.”

“Louis, that’s beside the point,” Liam stressed, hands wrenched together in a firm hold, “He did it, he upheld his end of the bet and donated his sperm.”

It was obviously still not clicking into place for the blue-eyed male because soon Zayn was huffing and puffing as he put his sleeping daughter in her bassinet, and then turned to his puzzled best friend.

“Finley is Harry’s kid Louis. That’s why you can’t let him see or know about Finley anymore, because then he’ll be faced with his biggest fear. The fear that someone would have his baby and he’d spend the rest of his life regretting that decision.”

Zayn was pacing the floor, his hands and arms shaking as he rambled, “He’s always been about the family dynamic, and it’ll just break his heart to know that Finn is his and he has no right to see him or be in his life.”

Liam’s wide brown eyes flitted between his husband and his husband’s best friend. Louis’ face was blank, but it was clear the gears were turning in his head. 

“That little boy is literally Harry with delicate features, it’s sort of unreal,” Liam added, trying to ease the tension but getting bored gazes thrown at him. He used that as his queue to make himself scarce, so the two could talk, “I’m gonna make dinner.”

“Zayn, I hope you know that I wouldn’t ruin his life or expect anything from him.”

“No! Louis no. That’s not what I think at all. I just know how Harry is, and even if nothing came of the two of you, he would still want to be there because he’s a good guy.”

“His wife would have me killed.” 

“That was another thing, Addison is one crazy bitch, and I wouldn’t want you getting trapped in her web.”

“Colorado is a big fucking place, and somehow I still became friends with my donor. I think I should sue.”

“You can’t sue babe.”

“Well. If I could, then just know that I would.”

“Oh I know Lou. I know.”

~

Today had started off good. His son was all smiles on his first birthday, and they were surrounded by friends and family that loved them. Of course, that all went to shit quickly.

Addison had been acting weird all day. More bizarre than usual in Harry’s book. She was a lot snippier, and she angered a lot easier, even though it was her son’s first birthday. The first thing that had set her off was that Harry hadn’t mentioned that his parents were coming up for the party. It had been a surprise to Harry as well, but he thought them being there to partake in the festivities should’ve been celebrated and not seen as a nuisance. 

That had bothered Harry first, but he was able to brush it under the rug, especially when he had his son smiling up at him and leading him around the backyard to look at his piles of mulch.

So Harry steered clear of his wife and tried to focus on giving his son the best birthday he could wish for. That, of course, didn’t happen. When they all would look back on this day, they would be thankful that it had been JJ’s first birthday and not his eighteen because the events that occurred could scar a child for life.

Niall’s face had annoyance etched throughout it as he approached Harry, “Not to rain on your parade, but Oliver’s here.” 

“Are you fucking serious right now,” Harry seethed as he pushed his son on the brand-new playground set he’d bought him, trying to use the squeals of happiness as a method to calm himself down.

“I saw him with Addison, and I know you trust her H, but I don’t, and I just wanted to let you know.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry stepped away from the swings, “Will you keep an eye on him for me. My mom should be over with his food soon.”

“Of course man, if you need back up come get me.”

If Harry weren’t so bothered, he would’ve laughed Niall’s comment off, the brunette always eager to show his loyalty. Instead, he passed the multitude of guests and made his way into the empty house. He knew the only place they could be was her office, so he walked with determination in his stride, but fear on his heels.   
~

“I’m tired of waiting Addi. I want my girlfriend, and I want my _child_ to be with me.”

“Harry is a good guy, we’ve been together a decade, and married for three. How do you expect me to just rip the rug right up from under him, especially on his son’s birthday.”

Oliver slammed his hand on the desk, “My son. Do not. Call that bastard his father when I’m standing right here. I’ve missed to much Addison, way to much. Jennings deserves to be with his biological father, _you_ deserve to be with the man you love.”

“I know. I know. But on Jennings birthday Oli. Can’t we wait until things settle down.”

“You have a week Addi, a week to get your affairs in order and come clean to that sorry excuse of a man.”

“I promise I will, just give me a week to make it look like I just want a divorce.”

“No. No way, you have to tell him about me, a divorce allows him rights to see my son, and I will not have him feeding Jennings lies as he gets older.” 

“Fine!” She rasped; the guilt had eaten so far at her exterior that she couldn’t stand to deal with it any longer. “I will come clean, in a week.”

~

“Harry, honey, you don’t look so well, you should sit down.”

“Son, what’s wrong, talk to me son.”

Harry could only stare at the smiling little boy being pushed on the swing. The bright smile that had been the only reason he’d managed to keep going and look forward to a brighter future. It wasn’t until his vision blurred from the tears that he allowed his calm resolve to be sent up in flames. 

The blood-curdling scream he let loose had everyone in a 50-feet radius quieting down and staring at him in shock and confusion. Two things he had experienced only mere seconds ago. But now. Now all he could experience was rage, uncontrollable _rage_. 

“Harry! What’s wrong!” his mother cried out; her hands outstretched as if she wanted to grab him but was to frighten to do so. 

Her calm but worried face was almost enough to calm his raging mind, but then his wife and her lover stumbled past the threshold leading inside the house, clothes disheveled. 

In a blinding madness, he grabbed Oliver by the collar and pummeled into his body. Screams echoed along with each hit. 

It took Niall and his father to pull him off the bloody body. He turned and watched everyone take a step back, almost afraid he would lunge on one of them. Jennings crying face made his heart constrict, and he turned to the person who had ruined the small portion of happiness he had managed to have.

“You fucking _witch_ ,” the gasps were expected, for no one knew the turmoil and pain she had caused him, “I gave you every fucking thing you wanted, _everything_. And you,” he yelped, the sound disrupting the steady tone he’d been trying to keep, “You do this to me!”

Harry pulled at his clothes, “TO ME! The same guy who stayed up with you while you studied for your exams, cheered you on when you got your first job at the hospital, the guy who stood up for you when everyone else saw you for the conniving _bitch_ you were.”

When her face morphed into shock, and she began to shake her head, he knew then that she had finally caught on to the ugly truth he now knew.

“Harry, don’t. Think about your son.”

That word again. His son. His. Except Jennings wasn’t _his_ , had never been his. He was someone else’s, and Harry had foolishly believed that a blonde-haired, blue-eyed little boy could be his. He’d been blinded by love and the simple fact that he was finally a father—a father to a child who wasn’t his.

He laughed maniacally, looking at Niall and his parents who were still unsure of how to act, Harry knew he probably looked insane, but that’s how he felt. He felt psychotic. 

“My son.” He laughed at that statement again before his face became stony, and he stared her head-on, “Do you want to say it or should I.”

“Harry, please do—"

“I gave you two options, now pick.” He hissed, hands shaking so violently at his sides that he balled them into fists. 

He took her silence as his answer as he turned to the crowd of people who still looked puzzled, Leilani had a sniffling Jennings in her arms, Nyla rubbing his back softly.

“Jennings isn’t mine,” The second round of gasps were more prevalent, and he teared up again because now it was out there and it was real, “Addison has been cheating on me with Oliver for god knows how long and I am the butt of the _fucking_ joke.”

It wasn’t silent for long, “How could you!” Harry’s mother cried out.

“Rianne, calm down.” His father soothed, wrapping his crying wife in his arms.

“I can’t be here right now, so fill free to still party or whatever the fuck, I’m going for a drive.” 

Niall running after him was to be expected, and if he cried in his best friend’s arms for over an hour, then that was his business alone.


	11. Begin Again

_Six months later_

Harry had packed up one suitcase and went home to his mama for six months because he couldn’t stand to live in the house that had once held so many fond memories. The divorce wasn’t as messy as he had expected. He assumed it had a lot to do with Addison not being able to look him in the eye at their mediation meetings.

Because Jennings wasn’t his, confirmed by a DNA test, Harry had no custody rights. He tried to use the fact that his name was on the birth certificate as his one clear chance at keeping some form of relationship with the boy. But, his heart was ripped apart once more when he learned that somehow Oliver’s name had been on the line for father and not Harry’s. 

He wasn’t surprised, just hurt. That had been the last thread Harry held to Jennings, and it had been snipped.

It was now the end of March, and it was time for him to get back to his life in Fort Collins. He’d put the house up for sale, and Niall had offered up their guest bedroom for however long he needed. He’d found out from Leilani’s cousin, who’d worked at the same hospital as Addison, that Oliver had proposed. Apparently, they were moving to Texas for a job offer he’d received. 

That didn’t matter to Harry, what mattered to him the most was that he had made a bond with a child who he would no longer see, and it hurt like a fucking bitch. Jennings was so young, and with that being so, Harry knew that when the boy got older, he would only be another blurry face in his memory. It hurt.

“Come on, honey, none of that sulking on your last day.”

His mom was a saint, and he was blessed that she still coddled him like a baby. “What did I do wrong.” He muttered right hand pressed firmly against his mouth, “I was _so_ good mom, so good.”

The brunette tried wrapping the tall man in her arms, “You didn’t do anything wrong, so stop beating yourself up.”

The firm hold around his shoulders was enough for Harry to pull himself together. Sniffling, he kissed her cheek as he rose up off the twin mattress. 

She watched the male, a frown on her lips, “Please don’t get back there and not take care of yourself, Harry—”

“Mom,” Harry groaned, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

“I mean it, Harry. Take care of yourself and call me if you need us. I have no problem calling Niall to check-in if you don’t answer your pho—”

“Mom! I’m trying to beat traffic, and I still have to say goodbye to dad. I promise I will call.”

The worried eyes, with tears threatening to fall, had Harry deflating and pulling the frail woman into his arms, “Please don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

“I just worry, ya know.”

“I know. But I promise, I’ m…better.”

After they hugged for what felt like forever, she finally released him and ushered him out of his old bedroom. Saying goodbye to his father was a lot less emotional. Still, Harry could easily see the concern floating in his brown irises.

Harry hugged him tightly, “I love you, son,” he whispered, kissing Harry’s cheek quickly, a pat on his back added for good measure.

“I love you too dad,” he turned back to his mother, who was picking the thread out of a worn dish towel, “I love you mom, I’ll call when I make it to Niall’s.”

Harry felt the hour-ride would do him some good, to think, and just be on his own. For the last six months, he’s had either his mother or father breathing down his neck. Perks of being an only child. 

Traffic wasn’t horrible, and the weather was beautiful. Maybe this was a sign that good days were ahead for him. He truly hoped so, because his heart just couldn’t take any more heartache.  
  
~

“Harry’s coming back today,” Zayn said over the phone, Louis almost dropped the device into the bucket of mop water.

“Is he…Is he…okay?” 

“I guess we’ll see when he gets here, the only person he kept in contact with was Niall. It hurt Liam real bad, but I think he’s over it and understands that Harry just needed space.”

“Did they say why they were getting a divorce?.” Louis whined, tiny hand gripping the mop handle a little harder, “How could she divorce Harry.”

Louis wasn’t surprised by Zayn’s silence, it wasn’t the artist’s place to tell Louis every detail of what happened. Regardless, on just the smallest piece of information given he had still cried. 

He rarely cried over things in his own personal life, so hearing what happened to someone like Harry, he couldn’t help but cry until his nose was filled with snot, and his cheeks itched from the dried tears. It was probably a little much seeing that it was just a divorce, but it was Harry. 

“Well just let me know what’s going on,” Louis added, leaning the mop against the counter. Peeking into the living room to see his child engrossed in an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. 

“Louis, I know you came clean about having slight feelings for him—”

“First off, _Zayn_ , fuck you, and second off, I would never throw myself at a guy who just had his whole world torn apart.”

“I’m just saying, you still need to stay away from Harry, especially now.” Louis huffed, and without giving Zayn a response hung the phone up. 

He felt like he was being scolded like he was a petulant child. Louis vowed to never get drunk with Zayn again because he spoke too much truth under the influence. The feelings he had for Harry had been there from the start. But with his own pregnancy and Harry having a family of his own, they were easy to push down and ignore.

Once Zayn told him in clipped sentences that Harry was getting a divorce, reasons why unknown to Louis, his late-night thoughts emerged from the dark tresses of his mind. He couldn’t help but secretly indulge in a world where he got to be with the man, who without his knowledge fathered his kid. Sober Louis knew that trying to pursue anything with Harry was selfish and unwarranted right now, but drunk Louis couldn’t care less. 

Zayn, of course, didn’t let him live the secret down, and it wasn’t in the teasing ‘you’ve got a crush way’. It was in the ‘don’t be selfish’ and ‘keep it in your pants’ way. 

"Why did I decide to drink,” he moaned, picking back up where he left off with mopping.

~ 

“Uncle Harry!” The three bodies that engulfed his legs instantly brought a smile to Harry’s face.

“Alright you three, give him some room to breathe,” Niall yelled from the front door.

Harry was somewhat able to walk up the stone pathway, little fingers still clinging to different sections of his clothing. 

“You was gone foeva!” Nyla screeched, large brown eyes staring up at Harry, a scowl on her lips, “Didn’t like it.”

“I’m so sorry Nybug, I won’t ever leave again.”

“Promise?” the twins piped up, their blue eyes full of uncertainty.

“I promise guys,” he looked at his smiling best friend, “I’m back for good.”

After settling in, the first thing Harry did was call his parents to let them know he made it safe. He needed them to be able to sleep easy. Harry was also grateful that Niall and Leilani didn’t pounce on him the second he walked through the door, but instead let him have his alone time. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, but he also didn’t have the energy to look at houses. He just wanted to stay in this guestroom and rot.

His phone was new, he didn’t have the guts to sit and delete every trace of Jennings from the old one. Just like he didn’t have the guts to come back and pick through the things that Addison had left from the old house. It was only best that it seemed as though there never was a child, that Harry never had happiness.

Jennings would never know Harry, and Harry needed to start living as though he had never known him either.

The knock drew him from his thoughts, and he quickly wiped his eyes, “Come in.”

He’d expected to see Niall, but Leilani was a pleasant surprise.

“I just wanted to tell you dinner will be ready in a few,” she was leaned against the doorframe, kind, chestnut eyes gazing over him. 

“Okay. Thanks.” 

“Jennings cried for you. He cried so hard that your mom had to literally put one of your dirty shirts close to his nose for him to calm down.” 

The tears came instantly, “W-why are you telling me this.” Harry moaned, hands placed over his heart. 

The arms that encircled his broad frame were unexpected, “Because I know that you’re trying to make yourself forget him, but Harry, he did _nothing_ wrong. He doesn’t deserve to be wiped from your memory,” she lifted his chin and forced his green eyes to meet her brown, “No matter the circumstances, for the first year of that boy’s life, _you_ were his father. You.”

“It just hurts so fucking bad.” Harry sobbed; he had thought he’d cried himself dry, but he obviously still had tears to spare.

“It’s going to hurt for a while, but the days get better, and the rainbow at the end of this thunderstorm will be so worth it, babe, so worth it.”

So Harry composed himself, and he went downstairs to have dinner with his friends turned family. He couldn’t see the rainbow right now but damn when he could. He’d run like hell.


	12. Give It Time

Louis hadn’t heard much from or about Harry. The sasquatch had been back going on a month now, and he hadn’t reached out. He kind of felt out of the loop because Zayn had decided on his own that the less Louis knew, the better. Liam wasn't an option because he was a perfect husband, and whatever Zayn said was law. The only thing he knew for sure was that Harry had gotten a new phone and didn’t have Louis’ number, and it kind of hurt that the brunette had yet to ask Zayn or Liam for it. Louis just talked it up to being that Harry was dealing with his own personal shit, and when he was ready, he would reach out. Louis just hoped it’d be sooner rather than later.

~  
“Sky, Harry, push me to sky.” Nyla squealed, little brown legs kicking in the air. 

Apparently, Niall had decided a brand-new playground set shouldn’t go to waste and took it off Harry’s hand. He’d looked guilty as Harry realized it’d been the one he bought. It was also obvious he was getting better when he called it her early birthday present and brushed it off. 

He still missed Jennings, he still found himself crying and longing to see that lopsided grin again, but he still got up and reminded himself what he had to live for.

“If I push you any higher bug, you’ll fly away.”

She giggled loudly, “Nuh-uh.” 

“Yes huh.”

He had Nyla, Nathan, Noah, and baby Emma. He had friends who checked in on him every day. Coworkers and college buddies that reminded him that he had more people in this world willing to build him up then he did that wanted to tear him down. 

He was seeing a therapist to cope with losing Jennings. There were good days and bad days, but he rejoiced in the good, celebrated the bad for being something he would never let himself experience again. 

It was also during his time of rediscovery that he realized that he wanted to pursue something with Louis. He had known that he held the shorter man close to his heart, but being a faithful husband hadn’t allowed his thoughts to truly run rampant. He just knew that he wasn’t in the mindset to pursue anything with anyone right now and felt keeping his distance from the preschool teacher was for the best.

“Lunch is ready, you two!” Leilani called from the backdoor.

She had been another guardian angel in Harry’s life that he didn’t realize he needed. Niall would always be his best friend and main confidant, but the conversations he had with Lei would always have their own special place. She validated his anger, she let him truly voice how he felt, and she didn’t judge him. He was able to say the things he knew he couldn’t speak to anyone else to her and not regret it after. 

Life was good, and he knew it would only get better from here. He could almost see the rainbow.

~

“Zayn, please just give me his number.” They’d been arguing over the number for twenty minutes now.

“I thought this was supposed to be a playdate, seems more like an interrogation to me,” Zayn muttered golden-brown eyes focused on the two littles playing with foam blocks.

“He probably thinks I don’t care or thinks that I don’t want to be bothered.”

“He doesn’t think that Louis. He’s not thinking about you at all.”

“Ouch.” Louis deadpanned.

“Lou I—”

“No. I got it Zayn, so let’s just leave it.”

Louis tried to ignore how torn up Zayn actually looked from his own words. Why should he feel pity for him, when _he_ said it.

Zayn was right though, Louis needed to back off and get a grip. If Harry wanted to talk to him, he would have made an effort, and Louis wouldn’t be sat in his apartment, begging his best friend to hand over a phone number.

“I didn’t mean it how it came out Lou, I just meant that he’s better, but he still struggles. I don’t want him to relapse.”

“So you think I would be the reason he relapsed.”

Groaning, Zayn pulled on Louis’ shoulders so that he was looking him in the face, “No! I just don’t want anybody to get hurt! Can’t you see that.”

Louis was being a brat again, Zayn wasn’t a spiteful person, he was blunt but never spiteful. “I know, I’m just…”

“You’re lovesick, and you want to be there for him. There will come a time and place for that Lou, I promise.”

With a nod of his head and a vow to let things happen on their own, Louis enjoyed the rest of the time he had with his best friend and goddaughter.


	13. I’m No Pity Party (miscommunication at its finest)

“Thank you, Mrs. Wallace. I just have to go to the bakery and the bank.” 

“Of course, sweetie, he’s gonna help me make muffins for my friends at the nursing home.”

Louis smiled at the older lady, planting a long kiss to his son’s head. 

Getting into his car, Louis went over what he needed to accomplish while he was out, “Okay, the bank first, and then Bakery.”

He forgot he had to pay rent on the 1st and not the 15th anymore. So he needed to put his check in the bank and get cash, he also had made the mistake of promising five-year-olds donuts if they were good for another teacher while he was out for the day. Five-year-olds will only be good for food, and Louis was obviously learning this the hard way. Luckily he loved them like they were his own and wouldn’t dare show up empty-handed. 

He hated going to the bank. People skipped the line, stood to close, and the tellers always seemed bothered by you being there. After dealing with disgruntled humans, he headed for the bakery.

“You are only getting donuts Louis, that’s it! Nothing for you, and nothing for Finn…okay maybe something little for Finn.”

~

“And a. And I wanna, I wanna black white cookie to Uncle Harry.” Nyla rambled, jumping up and down as Harry headed for the front door.

“Okay, bug, I’ll get you your own cookie.” He kissed her curly crown.

“You spoil her rotten. You and Niall are going to be the death of me,” Leilani shouted from the living room.

“You try and say no to those eyes.”

“I tell them no every day. Be safe and careful. Love you.”

“Love you too. I shouldn’t be long, just getting some goodies from the bakery.”

After a few more goodbyes to Nyla, Harry headed off for his favorite Bakery in Fort Collins. He was going back to work tomorrow, and he wanted to say thank you to his top three managers of his three shops. Because while he was getting his life back in order, they were keeping his ships afloat. The baked goods weren’t the only thank you, they were each getting a nice sized bonus.

Walking straight into the smell of baked bread had Harry salivating at the mouth. Maybe he would sit down to have a cup of tea and a Danish, just to enjoy the atmosphere. 

“Harry! Good to see you! it’s been too long.”

The thing about Fort Collins is that yes it’s a big city, but when you visit a place almost every other day, it’s easy to notice you’ve been gone. 

“I’m getting the usual, and a black and white cookie to-go, Jodi, but I’ve got some making up to do so I’m gonna need to put in an order for two boxes of donuts, assorted, if you can.”

“Join the man over here, he is also required to deliver a donuts to expecting individuals tomorrow.”

Harry chuckled, as he rounded the corner to find Louis sat in a booth blushing deeply.

It’d been too long. The man was still as beautiful as Harry remembered, and he kind of wished that he hadn’t waited almost two months to properly see and talk to Louis. The teacher probably hated him.

“Long time no see, Harold.”

He smiled big, receiving one in return.

“I’m a jackass, I know…just a lot going on.”

“It’s cool. I’ve missed… our spontaneous run-ins.”

Sitting across from Louis felt like a dream, Without the fact that he was married looming over him, he was able to truly enjoy the beauty emanating from the smaller male.

His hair had gotten long and tickled the tips of his ears, light brown strands catching in the sunlight, making them take on a golden-blonde hue. Bright blue eyes, framed by wispy eyelashes, flitted around the room.

His lips, god, his lips were bubblegum pink. Like cotton candy ice cream, and Harry wanted to take a lick. Indulge the beast within that had been starved of this person who was clearly all he’s been wanting, if he’s honest with himself, since the moment they met.

“Here’s your regular H, those order are filled for tomorrow morning at 7, thanks guys.” was what broke Harry from his trance and had him staring down into the cup of earl grey with a blush high on his cheekbones.

Louis was also now gazing longingly into his half-empty mug.

“I’ve missed them too.” Was what Harry could finally mutter, grasping the blue handle to bring the hot drink to his lips.

“Look, Harry, I know it’s probably too soon, and you’re probably not looking to date, but I really like you, and I know you’ve been going through things of your own, but I—”

“Louis. I like you too. I think I’ve always liked you but being married kind of muddles those thoughts a bit. I’m sorry I’ve kept away for so long.”

“Harry, please, please don’t apologize for doing what was best for you. I think I would’ve always been here waiting.” Louis smiled down at the table, “I mean, it must be fate, right?”

He looked so uncertain as he gazed at Harry, “Of course it’s fate, I mean we’ve run into each other how many times now? And Fort Collins is a big ass city.”

They laughed and drunk their tea in mutual silence, it was when Louis realized he needed to pick up his son in twenty minutes that they found themselves stumbling over each other to talk.

“You go first,” Harry started.

“Well, I was just gonna say if you want, we can have dinner at my place or yours. Whatever is more comfortable. Zayn mentioned that you wer—”

“Wait, Zayn? You’ve been talking to Zayn?”

“Well, yeah. He’s the one that told me about… Addison.”

Harry’s hold world stop, like a record scratching or a song skipping. “Zayn told you what exactly? Because I specifically remember telling all of my _friends_ that I didn’t want this getting spread around.”

Louis looked shocked, then he looked upset, “So I’m not a friend.”

“That’s beside the point Louis, you know exactly what I mean,” Harry shook his head, “What I experienced was _personal_ , and I barely know you. That should’ve been something I told you when I was ready, not when Zayn was.”

“He didn’t tell me everything! Harry if you knew—”

“Wait, so is this out of _pity_?”

“W-what. Harry, no. I would ne—”

“I don’t need you to pity date me, Louis. I’m not some fragile idiot who you feel obligated to entertain in order to keep me from going off my rocker.”

Louis looked ready to cry, but Harry was so blinded by the idea that Louis and Zayn had somehow orchestrated a plan to “help him” that he didn’t even notice.

“Haz, I would never do that to you! If you’d let me expla—”

“I’ve gotta go.”

Harry didn’t turn around as he rushed from the small bakery because if he had, he would see the tears streaming down Louis’ face.


	14. Connecting the Dots

“Where is Zayn!” was the first thing Harry said when Liam opened the front door, a dozing nine-month-old in his arms.

“He’s in his studio. Harry what’s wrong.”

Pushing into the house, Harry advanced on to the room that held the guy who obviously couldn’t be trusted. Barging in to find Zayn painting a picture of Emma had Harry faltering because why did it have to be _Zayn_ that betrayed his trust.

“How could you,” he asked as calmly as he could manage.

Zayn’s tired eyes fell over him as he put down his paintbrush, “What are you talking about?”

“You told Louis about Addison and Jennings when I _stressed_ how I didn’t want a lot of people knowing.”

When Zayn registered what Harry was accusing him of doing, he looked pissed.

“What the fuck. I didn’t tell Louis anything. I told him you were getting a divorce; that’s it. He asked me why, and I told him not to worry about it and that you would tell him when you were ready.”

The shorter male rose from the small black stool, “What did Louis tell you.”

Harry went to speak but had to stop short when he realized he hadn’t given Louis a chance to explain, “I-I…I don’t know because I didn’t let him tell me.”

“So, you came rushing over here thinking I was a fucking snake?” Zayn seethed, his nostrils flared, “Like I would just break your trust as if we weren’t _friends_.”

Harry’s body sagged, “Zayn I—”

“Nah man, it’s cool. I understand how you see me, so I’m just gonna leave before I do something unpleasant, like punch you in the face.”

Before Harry could try and apologize once again, the brooding male was walking out of the room. He turned to find a frowning Liam standing in the doorway, no baby in sight.

“Why would you even think he’d do that to you? Like I know you’re closer to Niall and Leilani, but I was your best friend too at one point, and Zayn, who has a hard time being affectionate, held you close to his heart as well.”

“Li. I just jumped the gun, and I’m sorry.”

“It hurts Harry because while you’ve been doing what is best for you, we’ve been over here still fighting for you, maybe Zayn more than me, always telling me to call and check on you.”

“Louis, there’s something about Louis that you don’t know, and it’s a long story and not my story to tell, but Zayn had his reasons for telling Louis you got a divorce, which again, is all he told him. Now those reasons again are not mine to say, but how about you try and listen before you pick fights.”

Harry knew that he had overstayed his ‘forced entry’ and thought it best he left. Liam cared about everyone and saw the good in all. Except when he didn’t. His family came first before anything, and Harry just accused his husband of being a snake.

Harry went back to Niall’s. He gave Nyla her cookie and asked to be alone and that he was okay, just a dumbass. Niall stilled knocked on his door and asked him if he needed an ear, but Harry just needed to be on his own a bit.

He wanted to scream because he had mucked up things with Louis. Someone who genuinely just wanted to be there for Harry, and honestly cared about him. He had probably ruined any chance of a relationship with the petite man.

~

Louis knew Zayn had come to yell at him, but when the man saw the state of his best friend, he deflated.

“I told you to leave it alone, Lou.”

“I did! We ran into each other at Jodi’s, and everything was fine. We were gonna go out on a proper date, but something set him off. I tried to explain that I didn’t know what he suspected I knew, but…”

“Oh Lou,” Zayn pulled the crying man into his arms, “Where’s Finn?”

“Mrs. Wallace saw the state I was in and told me just to come over when I got myself together. I feel bad because she wanted to visit her sister in the nursing home today.”

“How about we leave the kiddos with Liam, and we have a night to ourselves. We’ll come back here, and binge-watch Good Girls, and eat yummy take-out from Don’s.”

Louis smiled, “That sounds wonderful, Z.”

When a half-asleep toddler was thrust into his arms, Liam didn't protest. Shouts that they would be back later, he allowed his husband and Louis to enjoy a night together.

~

“Harry, why are you back.”

“Liam, I know you hate me right now, but I need to apologize to Zayn, and I need Louis number so I can apologize to him.”

“Look, H, Zayn isn’t here. He and Louis are hanging out to comfort each other, I think, I honestly don’t know, but yeah, so come back tomorrow.”

“I can come in and hang out like old times. I know I’ve been a terrible friend to you too.”

Panic flashed through Liam’s hazel eyes, “Maybe another time, H, I’m trying to get Emma down for bed, and it’s just not a good time.”

Frowning, Harry nodded his understanding and left. “Okay, Li. I’ll- I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Okay, H. Bye.”

~

When Louis walked through Zayn’s door to pick up his son, Liam’s far-away gaze wasn’t something he wanted to see.

“Li, babe, what’s wrong.”

“Nothing really, I guess, just Harry came back by.”

Louis immediately thought to Harry meeting Finn and him not being there, not being able to gauge his reaction at seeing his son, that isn’t his son.

“Did he see Finn?” Louis rushed out, panic rising steadily. Zayn also seemed to be holding his breath.

“No,” They both visibly relaxed, “He wanted to come in and hang out, but I made up an excuse. But Louis, he wanted your number. I didn’t give it to him, but he’ll be back tomorrow, and I just wanted to give you a heads up if you get a call from him. He wants to apologize.”

“I just don’t understand why he got so bent out of shape. If I’m honest, she wasn’t that great of a person, and he deserves better.”

Zayn and Liam both wore solemn faces before Zayn spoke up, “It’s more complicated then you know, but Harry has to tell you in his own time.”

There was that ‘his own time’ again. Louis just couldn’t understand what exactly happened between Harry and Addison.

“Whatever. I guess I’ll see him at the bakery tomorrow morning before I head into work. I’ll get my apology then, and maybe we can reschedule our date.”

“You’re still trying to date him?” Zayn’s face had clear disapproval, “Louis, I thought we talked about this.”

“Zayn, I can’t help my feelings, and Finn is human. He’s not going anywhere. Harry is bound to meet him whether we become something are not. But shouldn’t I try and make something with him when he doesn’t know his son exists, that way I know his feelings for me are genuine?”

Louis wanted to jump for joy as he watched Zayn realize that once in his life, Louis made sense.

“I just don’t want either of you getting hurt.”

“I know. I know.” Louis moaned, following the artist into the living room, “But I’ll be careful, and I’m going to make sure he gets to know me first before he meets Finn.”


	15. Last Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another POV change that isn't Harry or Louis. You’ll like this change too. ☺️

Of course, Harry wouldn’t be at the bakery when Louis showed up, because that would’ve been too easy. He didn’t even really care about the apology; he just wanted to see the tall brunette. After wasting almost twenty minutes sipping slowly on his cup of tea, he came to the conclusion Harry wasn’t coming.

His students were more than happy to eat donuts with there morning activity, and Louis was able to see Finn when Liam brought him in. Louis didn’t like bringing Finley in early when he had to set up, a one, about to be, two-year-old didn’t understand sit still while Daddy gets ready for the school day.

Liam didn’t need to ask if he’d spoken to Harry; his body language easily gave him away.

“He didn’t show up.”

“Probably running late, Louis.” Liam tried to appease.

“Don’t Liam. If he wanted to see me and talk to me, he would’ve been there.”

So with a tight hug, Liam said his goodbyes.

~

Harry knew that avoiding Louis at the bakery wasn’t in his favor, but he still didn’t know what to say to the man. ‘Sorry for jumping down your throat and freaking you out’ was the only thing that seemed somewhat worthy. So, he got up extra early to avoid the run-in. His coworkers were thankful for the treats he’d bought them, but Harry couldn’t even focus on their happy faces, a disappointed Louis plaguing his thoughts.

“I’m gonna call it a day, Danny. I’ve got something I need to take care of.”

Harry had been at the shop for five hours and couldn’t stop thinking about Louis. He needed to see the man, tell him how he felt, and apologize.

“Okay, boss, I’ll just move your practice shoots to tomorrow.”

“Thanks, D,” Harry left the shop quickly, heading for Liam and Zayn’s first.

“Harry, what’s up,” Liam asked, Emma, propped in his arms.

Harry had to stop himself from reaching out for the baby and focus on why he was here, “Is Zayn here?’

“No. He had an elderly art class to teach with Leilani at 1. He won’t be back until 3.”

Liam moved out of the doorway to let his best friend come in. Harry watched him put his daughter in a playpen.

“I need to see Louis, like not call or text him. I need to see him and tell him I’m sorry and that I like him.”

“Haz, Louis is working, well he’s probably about to head home, but maybe I can just give you his number, and you two go from there.”

“No, Liam. No. I _need_ to do this the way I want because if I don’t, then I’ll chicken out. It’s now or never for me.”

Liam couldn’t help it; he was a sucker for his friends and family. Zayn was going to _kill_ him, but it was in the name of love, and it would be a good opportunity for the two to talk.

So with reluctance, he wrote down the address for the preschool while also giving Harry Louis’ number, “Now H, you need to call him before you get there. It’s imperative you do that.”

Harry looked at Liam with a dumbfound expression, “Why? I thought you said he was off work.”

“He is, but just trust me. Call him before you get there.”

“Okay, whatever. Thanks, Li, you’re the best, and I’m sorry I was a jerk to you and Zayn. I love you both so much!”

“Yeah, yeah. Go get your boy.”

~

“Liam! Why would you do that! I love you so much, honey, but _why_!”

“You didn’t see those big green eyes. I couldn’t tell him no.”

“But, babe, Finn is there.”

“Yes, but I told Harry to call Louis before he got to the preschool, which gives Louis enough time to have Jennifer watch him while they talk.”

“You told a love blind Harry to call Louis,” Zayn said, an exasperated expression across his face.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, shit. I’m gonna head over there, and maybe I can save face.”

Zayn was already making his way out their front door when he heard a faint ‘I’m sorry’. Goodness, he was in _love_ with that big oaf. Yuck.

~

“Hi. Yes. I’m looking for Louis. I don’t know his last name, but I’m surprising him.”

“Your name,” the dark-skinned woman asked, deep brown eyes scanning over his frame slowly.

“I’m Harry.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ Harry.” She noticed the bouquet of red roses, “Good taste, he’s in classroom five, it has the handprints all over the door.”

Harry wanted to ask about the conversation she’d had with Louis that included his name, but figured that was not important right now, “Thank you so much… Jennifer.” Thankful for the nameplate sat in front of her covered in stickers.

“You’re welcome.”

~

“How about we go to Panda for dinner tonight, Finny. Daddy’s too tired to cook.”

He watched the toddler stomp his feet, light-up shoes flashing red, “Yum Da, want Da.”

“Me too, baby, I want Panda too. So it’s a done deal.”

“Dee. Dee, Daddy.” Finley agreed, sitting back in his chair to color sporadically across the red construction paper.

Louis walked over to kiss his son’s cheek. Today had been hectic, Five-year-olds hopped up on sugar is like trying to teach a classroom full of puppies. Naptime hadn't come soon enough. When the fateful hour did arrive, it gave him time to vent to Jennifer, his work companion who never judged him on the decisions he made, about Harry. The sound of his door creaking open made him think she was coming to hear part two of his sad life.

“Hold on, Jen. I’ve gotta put these paintings on the dry rack.”

“Umm, not Jen.” Came Harry’s deep voice and Louis almost tumbled out of the small chair, turning to look at the man who was currently staring hard at his son whose eyes were also pinned on this unknown intruder.

Louis sometimes wished his son was more reserved, but of course, with him having Louis’ personality, that was wishful thinking.

“Hi.” Finley squealed, hands covered in blue marker as he waved at a still stunned Harry.

~

“Harry, are you okay?” came Louis’ voice, muffled by the water rushing in his ears.

Harry felt like he was having an out-of-body experience as he gazed at this little boy who looked just like him. It was borderline creepy.

“Harry. You should probably sit down.” Louis eased, approaching the brunette with obvious caution.

Harry just couldn’t take his eyes off of this little boy. Maybe, it had something to do with Jennings, but he just couldn’t shake the idea that he knew this kid like he had known him in a past life or a dream.

“No, I should probably go because my brain is tripping out, and that kid looks _just_ like me.”

So just like he’d done to Louis before, Harry bolted.


	16. Rainbow 🌈

“What happened,” was the first thing Zayn said to Louis when he walked into the classroom.

Louis had just finished collecting the fallen roses and putting them in a makeshift vase, “Harry came here. He saw Finn.”

“Where is he now?” Zayn looked over at the little boy who was still drawing.

“He left, he freaked out and left. So spare me the lecture about how this is my fault and yadah yadah.”

“Louis, that wasn’t.”

Louis finally spared his best friend a glance, and Zayn looked just as torn up about the situation as Louis.

“Did he at least look happy?”

“No, he just looked…shocked. I think _he_ thinks his mind is playing tricks on him. I didn’t even have time to explain before he was racing out of here.”

“He’ll come around, and it was bound to happen.”

“Yeah, I know, it just sucks because I had a totally opposite outcome in my head.”

“Louis, everyone knows you never believe the outcome in your head. You always do the opposite of that.”

Zayn could always manage to get a chuckle out of Louis even when he was at his worst.

Harry hadn’t reacted well to Finn, and that was okay. His son had never known a life with Harry, so it hadn’t even phased him when the man ran for the hills. It had hurt Louis more than it did the toddler.

“Let’s get you two home. I’m pretty sure Liam and Niall have already been informed, so if I hear anything new, I’ll call you.”

“Thanks, Z.”

Louis still got Panda, because Finn wouldn’t stop saying ‘Da’ on the ride home, and how could he ever deny his son Lo Mein and orange chicken.

~

“Harry, I love you, and you mean the world to me, but what you did was wrong.”

“Lei! I freaked out. I mean, the kid looks just like me.”

“Okay? You were supposed to be making up with Louis, now how do you think he feels after you react like that towards his son.”

She was right. This was the second time Harry had fucked Louis over, and at this point, he was positive Louis wouldn’t want anything to do with him.

“Fuck. What did I do.”

“Something stupid.” She watched Niall enter with his laptop.

When Harry turned to look at his best friend, he immediately perked up, “Could you find him?”

“Yeah, I found him alright, and dude, Harry, this is your fucking doppelgänger but with like more of a delicate demeanor about him.”

“Let me see,” Leilani said, reaching for the MacBook.

The three of them huddled around the computer screen. The picture Niall had displayed was of Louis’ son naked in the bathtub, his shoulder-length hair was wet, making the strands appear darker, and his curls were more prominent. Big, sea-green eyes and a toothy grin stared back at them.

“Oh damn,” Leilani mumbled, scrolling to another of the boy eating Lucky Charms.

“See! Now you tell me if you would’ve been able to hold your shit together.”

“That is pretty freaky.”

“You need to talk to Zayn.”

So grabbing his keys, and wallet Harry made his way to the only person who could answer some of his questions. He didn’t think about the fact that Zayn was probably still not talking to him.

~

“Zayn, I know I was a dick, and you probably don’t want to talk to me, but I need you to help me understand why Louis’ son looks like me.”

“Harry, you should go see Louis. He isn’t mad. Hurt, yes, but not mad.”

“I feel horrible, for the last two days I’ve been making huge mistakes.”

“Look, I forgive you, just don’t ever think I’d do some slimy shit like that again.”

“Of course.”

“Now, here’s his address, I’ll call him, so he knows you’re coming over, and Harry, have an open mind and try and _really_ think about how things are how they are.”

Although Harry was nodding his head, he didn’t understand what Zayn meant, so instead, he took that as his queue to leave and with the help of his GPS made his way to Louis’ place.

~

Harry pulled up to a quaint apartment complex and parked in the first available parking spot. Colorado nights could be brutal, so he threw on his sweatshirt before he exited his Lexus. Jogging up the dirty pavement, Harry made his way to the second floor, the mantra of ‘17B’ running through his head.

Working up the courage to knock took a lot more time than Harry expected, but when it finally happened, and Louis opened the door with Finn wiggling in his arms, the air was knocked from his chest.

“Hey.” He finally managed to breathe, eyes never straying from the rambunctious little boy in Louis’ arms, “Can we talk.”

“Yeah, sure. Come on in.”

Louis’ apartment was definitely on the small side, but it oozed of ‘home’. The toys scattered across the floor; shoes piled near the front hall closet. It was a little nostalgic for Harry to be in a setting he use to experience for himself.

Except Louis’ atmosphere was so much better. Addison didn’t like the house to look too much like they had a child. Drawings and toys always kept in the designated playroom. Here in Louis’ domain, it was almost like he wanted his company to embrace the fact that he had a child, drawings littered around any surface that seemed like it required one. School projects from different holidays displayed on the fireplace mantle. Crayons, markers, and crushed animal crackers littered throughout the brown carpet.

“Sorry about the mess, I kind of let Finn rule the roost, don’t tell my mom she’d scold me.”

“No, it’s… fine. He’s a baby.”

“Oh goodness, let me cover his ears. He gets all babyish any time somebody calls him a baby. Demands to be held and cuddled around the clock.”

“Sounds like me.” Harry didn’t realize what he’d said until Louis’ sharp inhale. “I mean, not to, not saying.”

“Harry, let me put Finn in his room to play, and then we can talk.”

“Okay.”

~

“Wait, so you don’t know why I got divorced?”

“Nope. Liam and Zayn kept telling me that you’d tell me when you were ready.”

“Now, I really do owe Zayn.”

“He loves you a lot. Zayn’s a tough cookie, but he’s loyal as fuck, and I love him like a brother.”

“I…Addison, uh… she cheated on me with someone, and that someone turned out to be Jennings father,” he couldn’t look at Louis and see the pity, “That’s why we got a divorce. They moved to Texas, and I’m still trying to cope with losing JJ, but I’ve been getting by.”

“That fucking bitch!” Harry wasn’t expecting to see rage across Louis’ face. Anytime he’d told anyone what happened, he got pitied looks, and words of encouragement.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, I would’ve fucked whoever that dude is up.”

“Lou, have you seen you?” Harry asked, laughter attached to his words.

“Hey. I may be little, but I will fuck shit up if need be.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. Neither of them is worth any more of my time or energy. “ Harry stated, and that kind of helped calm Louis down, “Jennings, he will forever be a part of me, and I miss him every single day. I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t stop. Jennings loves you, Harry, he will always love you, and Addison will not get away scot-free. You don’t get to do what she did and live a good life. Trust me; karma’s probably got a whole day planned to fuck her shit up.”

Laughing, Harry knocked his knee against Louis’, “Yeah well, I’m just ready to start new and fresh.”

“What does new and fresh entail exactly?”

“I don’t know, I mean. I kind of fucked up with you big time, twice, so…”

“Yes, you have some groveling to do, but I’m willing to stick around to watch you grovel.”

“I will grovel until the end of time,” Harry pulled Louis hands into his, “That’s if…you’ll have me to the end of time.”

“Slow down there, Casanova.” Louis chided, pulling his hands out of Harry’s grasp and standing. He paced his floor for a minute, which puzzled the brunette.

“Is there something else we need to discuss? I apologized for freaking out over Finn, and I know that it’s normal for people to look alike and not have any relation. It just really threw me.”

“Promise me; you won't bolt again.”

“Why?”

Louis groaned, pulling on his hair, “Harold, you have to promise me.”

“Okay, okay. I promise.”

“Long story short, I know about the sperm boy story.”

Harry immediately blushed in embarrassment, ducking his head, “W-who told you.”

“Don’t be upset, because he was high as hell, but Zayn told me.”

“Okay. I’m not bothered by you knowing a part of my dumb college days. Is that why you’re freaking out?”

“No, I’m freaking out because I don’t want you to think I’m lying to you, and now that I know the real reason behind your divorce, I feel like this has the worst timing ever.”

“Louis, just tell me. I’ve been through some of the worst shit if you can top what she did then I just might have to give you an award.”

“Stop,” he whined, “Don’t even put me in the same sentence as that bitch.”

“Okay, I won't do that again, and also stop deflecting and tell me.”

“Okay, okay. Remember when you asked if I was married, and I told you I wasn’t and that I got pregnant on my own?”

“Yeah, again, sorry for assuming.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways. I went to a sperm bank to get pregnant.”

“Okay?” Harry was still oblivious to what the teacher was trying to say.

Louis realized he would have to say what he didn't want to say for it to finally click in place.

“Harry,” he gulped, eyes looking in the direction of his son’s bedroom before he threw caution to the wind, “Finn is your son.”

Harry fainting wasn’t precisely what Louis expected. He kind of expected a little yelling and being called a liar followed by Harry storming out. The photographer was only out for ten minutes, and Louis made sure he was there with a bottle of water and a lukewarm rag.

“Louis, please, please tell me this isn’t some sick joke.”

“Seriously, Harry! You literally just told me your wife cheated on you and lied about you being the father of her child, I don’t think I’d be playing any jokes right now.”

Harry’s hands were shaking as he ran them through his curls, “Is it weird that I’m honestly not surprised. If anything, I’m relieved because I thought I was going crazy. Like no kid should look so much like a random ass person.”

Louis was laughing so hard the happy tears he’d been about to shed, begin to fall, “Gosh, you’re a dork.”

The silence was short-lived, “Can I…can I properly meet him.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, H.” Louis conceded, rising from the small blue couch to go and retrieve his son.

Seeing Louis holding Finn now, and Harry knowing this was his kid, did weird but amazing things to his stomach. It also helped him relax a little more when the one-year-old gravitated to him like he’d known him his whole life.

Harry cried, and Louis had thought the man was upset, but Harry was feeling quite the opposite. He was finally seeing the rainbow.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you feel like there is so much more to be said, but don't want to drag the story out lol. 🙃

_Two years later_

“Papa, push me higher! Like the rocket ship on the movie.” Finley squealed, and the sound was music to Harry’s ears.

After he found out about Finley, they decided to get a DNA test done before they told anyone. The second Harry saw the 99.9 percent of relatedness he called his parents’ on FaceTime to introduce them to their grandson. He promised a trip down to meet in person once they worked out the kinks of their new life.

Fitting Finley and Louis into his life was pretty much seamless. It just clicked, and everything fell into place. His friends loved Louis, and the kids loved Finn. It was also easy for Finley to adjust to a life where Harry was involved. The first time Finley garbled ‘Pa’ and reached out for Harry, the male cried in Louis’ arms close to an hour.

“I don’t want you to go that high; I’d miss you too much.”

“Okay, Papa, I won’t go. I’d miss you too.”

Glancing over at Louis, who was playing pattycake with Nyla, Harry could only smile at the man he was going to make his husband.

He’d bought the ring a week ago, and he’d asked Finley if he was okay with Papa staying with him and Daddy forever. The tot had stomped and shrieked before responding with a winded yes.

~

“How did you convince Niall and Lei to watch Finn for the whole weekend again?”

“I told them that I’d do the same for them.”

“Hmm, interesting. Well, might I say that I’m quite happy about what this weekend will bring.” Louis mumbled, pressing his lips firmly to Harry’s neck as he made his way into the kitchen.

Harry didn’t want to eat food, he wanted to eat something else, but he needed to do this before the night was over, and before he puked all over the spaghetti Louis was preparing.

“Lou, baby, can you come here for a second.”

Louis stirred the bubbling sauce, “Haz, the sauce. It’s in a delicate state.”

“Please,” Harry moaned, getting down on one knee as he saw Louis’ shadow approaching.

“What is i—” Louis’ breath caught in his throat, and his eyes immediately welled with tears.

“Louis I kno—”

“Yes!” Louis dived into Harry’s arms, causing them both to tumble back and onto the floor.

“Louuu, I had a speech and everything,”

“Say it to me while you’re fucking me, just right now it’s yes, hands down without a doubt, yes.”

Harry laughed, and they kissed deeply on the dining room floor.

~

Louis was laid out beautifully, skin flush and glistening as Harry rocked into him slowly.

“I promise to love you fiercely and wholeheartedly,” Harry dipped to kiss the man’s fluttering eyelashes, “I promise to support you in everything you do, and always uplift you.”

Harry said his speech to the beat of Louis soft moans. Leaning in to steal kisses from swollen pink lips as he whispered word after word into the sex-filled atmosphere. It was when he was close to climaxing that he pulled the love of his life into his arms.

“You are my forever, fate brought us together, and it’ll take God himself to pull us apart, I love you Louis Tomlinson, and I hope you love me enough to become a Styles.” And then Harry was cumming deep inside Louis walls, the tiny brunette milking Harry’s cock as he also came to his own release.

“I love you, Louis. You and Finn are my world.”

Louis was crying. Quiet little sobs that could’ve gone unnoticed if Harry didn’t feel the wet droplets against his shoulder. The sated male turned his head to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s neck and right pectoral.

“I love you too, Harry, you’re my world.”

~

They had a small ceremony with their closest friends and family at the park they both grew up playing at, in Boulder.

Louis didn’t want a honeymoon, and neither did Harry. They both just wanted to go home and spend the night eating Panda (Finley’s favorite) with their four-year-old, and that’s what they did. Finley didn’t understand what was different now since Harry had moved in a year after finding out Finn was his.

Harry’s business endeavors were going great. He had sold his photography studios for an outstanding 2.5 billion. Now his days were spent taking his son to and from pre-k and every other activity he insisted on doing.

Louis had finally been approved for the down payment on the daycare he wanted to open. It was always in the news as one of the most sought-after schools for your kids to attend. Being the director allowed him a lot of time off, so he was able to spend lunch dates with his boys, and come home early to find them baking in the kitchen. Louis would pinch himself repeatedly because life just didn’t get better than this.

~

Harry didn’t like gossip, and he didn’t like intruding on other people’s hardships, because he wouldn’t want it done to him. But when he heard about how Oliver had not only drained Addison’s bank accounts but fled the country with a young Italian girl, he made sure he was alone when he did his happy dance.

She’d moved back to Fort Collins because her father’s vacation home was the only place she could stay rent-free. She had tracked Harry down, looking thrown away and exhausted, begging him to take her back.

Luckily for Harry, he’d been in the supermarket with his husband and son, and when Addison put two and two together, she fled instantly. Louis had been boiling after the encounter, but Harry made love to him so long that Louis forgot why he’d been mad in the first place.

Harry did ask Addison to see Jennings, and he had remembered Harry. Standing in that park as he ran to Harry, the brightest smile on his face, Harry couldn’t be mad anymore. Jennings had jumped happily into Harrys’ awaiting arms, and it surprised him when the four-year-old began to cry.

That must have been the eye-opener for Addison, because she got herself together, and had agreed to let Jennings spend the weekends at Harry’s.

Finley had adjusted well to a brother that was the same age as him, they were both territorial of Harry, so it took some trial and error to ease the building tension. Louis had been a shining light the entire time. He stood by Harry consistently and treated Jennings like family.

Their life still had its ups and downs, and some days were harder than others, but they made it through.

~

“Haz.” Harry looked up from his desktop to find his husband stood in the doorway of his office, his hands behind his back.

“Hmm. What’s wrong,” Harry then noted the tears in Louis’ eyes, “Baby, what’s wrong?’

“I’m pregnant, H,” Louis pulled the four sticks from behind his back.

Harry shot out of his swivel chair and into the arms of his husband, spinning him slowly, “Fuck yes!”

Louis giggled into the brunette’s shoulders, “Looky there. Sperm boy wins again.”

Harry would’ve scolded Louis for the jab, but he was just too damn happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I'm sad because I enjoyed writing this so much.  
> I would also like to add, that all of your comments, kudos, and bookmarks are so greatly appreciated, I mean it! Like I get all blushy and happy (It's disgusting) lol.  
> Thank you so much, and I hope you all come back to read what I have to offer.  
> Lastly, if you would like a drabble or one shot of a particular moment, scene, or adaption to this story leave a comment!  
> Lots of Love, be safe in these crazy times. Peace and chicken grease. ✌️🏾😘
> 
> *I have a [Tumblr](https://writewhatiwant22.tumblr.com/) now! Send me messages! However, if it’s anything rude or problematic I will not answer, just an FYI.*


End file.
